


Slytherin Toy

by moonshine55glitter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Blackmail, Breast Fucking, Caning, Cock Slapping, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Detention, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gang Rape, Groping, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Imperiused Sex (Harry Potter), Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Lust Potion/Spell, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Stripping, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshine55glitter/pseuds/moonshine55glitter
Summary: It's been a long-standing tradition that the house of Slytherin chooses a toy to do with what they please. This time, Hermione is chosen.
Relationships: Gregory Goyle/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Adrian Pucey, Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Evan Rosier, Hermione Granger/Graham Montague, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Other(s), Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Marcus Flint/Hermione Granger, Vincent Crabbe/Hermione Granger
Comments: 125
Kudos: 648





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time I ever upload a fanfic and I'm pretty nervous. It's just for fun so please don't be too critical :)  
> English is not my first language so I apologize in advance for my mistakes.

Hermione had been very proud to have been chosen to be a Prefect starting her fifth year. She didn’t know exactly who the other Prefects were, not Harry or Ron, but she didn’t care. All of her hard work had paid off and it was finally recognized. She couldn’t have been more proud to tell her parents when the letter came. Ron had been quite disappointed to find out he hadn’t gotten it, mostly because of the pressure his family put him under. Harry did not care much either way. He had not wanted the extra work that year, though the title would have been nice. 

‘I have to go. I’ll see you later.’ Hermione waved at her friends and left the train cabin to attend the first prefect meeting. She was excited to find out who the others were. She reached the cabin where the meeting would take place and quickly joined the rest. The other prefect from Gryffindor was Dean Thomas, which Hermione thought was right. He was a hardworking boy who took his education quite seriously. Hermione didn’t recognize the ones from Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw but was very surprised at the choice for Slytherin. The one person who had made her Hogwarts experience very challenging stood before her. Draco Malfoy. She couldn’t help but glare at him, suspecting Snape must have had a hand in this. 

The girl was Daphne Greengrass, whom she recognized only because her beauty stood out so prominently. She was most definitely the most popular girl in her House.

The meeting took a while and Hermione spend it listening and taking notes eagerly. She was surprised to see they all took it seriously, including the Slytherins. Not once did they make an inappropriate comment or insulted her heritage. Draco even sounded polite as he asked her to stay behind after the meeting. 

‘I just want to talk to you since we’re going to be working together a lot this year.’ The rest of the cabin was empty, only the two of them were left. Hermione was hesitant but she really couldn’t say no when he was the one extending the olive branch. 

‘Alright.’ She closed the door behind her but Draco immediately reached out and stopped her from doing so. ‘Oh no, that won’t be necessary.’ His lips turned up and formed a frightening, malicious grin. ‘Come on in, boys.’ Before Hermione could respond, a wand was pressed against her temple. ‘Imperio.’ 

‘Perfectly executed, Draco.’ Theo Nott walked into the cabin, followed by Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Adrian Pucey. Hermione couldn’t respond, she could barely comprehend what was happening. It was like her head had been invaded by a thick cloud, making it hard for her to think. All feelings of responsibility that she had felt so strongly only minutes before left her and were replaced by a tranquil sort of happiness. The boys stood in front of her, all of them with wicked smiles on their faces. 

Draco was the one who took the lead. ‘Hermione.’ He said and she immediately looked at him, tilting her head up since he was much taller than she was. ‘Take off your clothes.’ He demanded and Hermione didn’t think twice to obey. 

Her fingers deftly opened the buttons on her blouse one by one until it was opened fully and she slid out of it and let the fabric fall to the floor. Draco rolled his eyes. ‘Fold your clothes and put it on the seat. We’re not animals, Granger.’ 

Hermione picked the blouse up from the floor and put it neatly folded on the seat as she was told. ‘Resume your stripping.’ Draco said quickly, his eyes roaming all over her bare flesh. 

Her skirt soon joined her blouse and then only her underwear and stockings were left. ‘Please let her keep the stockings on.’ Goyle pleaded with Draco. Draco looked her up and down and nodded. 

‘Bra and panties off.’ Hermione unclasped her bra behind her back, pulled the cups down to reveal two perky breasts, and put it on the neat stack of clothes. Then her panties went down and she was left in only her stockings. Still, her mind was quite happy with everything that was happening.

The boys all looked at her naked body with lust-filled eyes. ‘She looks better than expected.’ Theo said, eyeing the girl critically. ‘I didn’t vouch for her without reason, Nott. I knew she was hiding a gorgeous little body underneath those baggy clothes.’ Draco grinned and reached out a hand to caress her soft breast. 

Draco slid out of his robes and opened his pants just enough to reveal a semi-hard cock. ‘How long until we reach Hogwarts?’ He asked no one in particular as he took his cock in his hand and started to pump himself hard. ‘About an hour.’ Adrian Pucey responded, rummaging around in his bag until he found what he was looking for. 

‘Get on your knees.’ Draco told Hermione, who immediately sank down to her knees before the one who had Imperiused her. ‘You’re going to please me, Hermione. Take my cock in your mouth and suck me.’ He held his cock in his hand, pushing against her lips until she opened up and let him in. 

Hermione had never given a blowjob before but somehow she knew exactly what to do. She swirled her tongue around the tip of his erection before taking in more of him and bobbing up and down. Draco groaned and closed his eyes.

‘Take lots of pictures. Be careful not to have our faces in it.’ Draco said to Adrian. Adrian stood next to Draco and took a picture of Hermione bobbing up and down his cock. He was so grateful the pictures had movement in them. She would forever suck a cock on a continuous loop. 

Draco grabbed Hermione by the hair and pulled her off his cock, a string of saliva still connecting them. ‘Hands behind your back. Try not to choke.’ Hermione quickly put her hands behind her back, resting them together just above the curve of her arse. Draco kept her head in place and slammed his cock back in, thrusting hard and forcefully. Adrian took another picture. It was really hard not to choke when Draco slammed his cock into the back of her throat but Hermione fought hard and managed to suppress her gag reflex. 

Draco didn’t let up until her eyes were watering and saliva dribbled out of her mouth and onto her bare breasts. He pulled her off his throbbing cock and smacked her face with his slick member. ‘You sure know how to take a cock. Good to know that mouth is good for something after all.’ He wiped some saliva off her chin and wiped it on his pants. 

He took her by the arm and pushed her against the seat. ‘Bend over and stick your arse out.’ Hermione dropped on her elbows and arched her back so her arse was out more. Draco caressed the curve of her arse with both hands. ‘Very good. You have a lovely arse. Spread your legs.’ 

The moment she did, she felt his fingers on her private parts. Then he stepped back. ‘Look at the camera, Hermione.’ She looked back at Adrian, who took a picture of her like that, legs spread wide with her pussy on display. ‘That’s perfect.’ Adrian said.

Draco spit on his fingers and rubbed it into her pussy, then positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in. Hermione felt him go in but that was about all she felt. No pain and no pleasure. She just endured it, her mind still in that vague happy place. Draco slammed into her deep and hard while Adrian took pictures of the two, making sure Hermione looked at the camera. After the amazing blowjob he’d had, it didn’t take long before he needed to come. 

‘I’m close.’ Draco groaned. He grabbed Hermione’s hair and pulled her up against his body. He held one arm around her waist to hold her close and used his free hand to fondle her breasts as he spurted his cum as deep inside of her as he could. ‘Fuck, that’s good.’ A couple of lazy thrusts later, he pulled out and let Adrian photograph her seeping cunt. ‘Put a hand on your arse and pull it open wide. And smile at me.’ Hermione happily obeyed, spreading her cheeks open and smiling as she did it. 

Some of the other boys had taken their cocks out and were jerking themselves off to the erotic sight in front of them. There was not much time left before reaching Hogwarts and Hermione would need time to clean up so they wouldn’t be able to fuck her. 

‘On your knees, Hermione. Right here.’ Draco led her to the middle of the cabin and pushed her down gently. ‘You’ve got ten minutes to come. Tell Adrian when you’re close so he can take a picture. Aim for her face.’ He told his friends. 

Everybody but Adrian surrounded the girl on her knees and jerked off right beside her. Theo stood in front of her and forced his cock into her mouth. ‘Suck them off, Hermione.’ Draco ordered. Hermione happily obliged, licking and sucking on whatever cock was closest. Adrian shot a lot of pictures of the scene, careful to only get Hermione’s face on frame and not the boys’ faces. 

‘I’m going to come.’ Goyle said and pointed his cock straight at her face. His face contorted in a disturbing way and he shot his load all over her pretty face. Crabbe soon followed and Adrian tried very hard to keep up with the pictures, timing them so the loop would show the cum shooting onto her content face. When they were all done, Adrian ordered Hermione to smile at the camera and captured her cum-covered face. She looked like a happy little cum slut.

Draco lifted the curse while she was still on her knees covered in their cum. The moment he did, her face fell. For a moment she couldn’t comprehend what was going on or what had just happened. When it started to sink in, she scrambled backwards until she hit the wall, tears forming in her eyes. 

‘W-what did you do?’ She cried. ‘What the hell did you do?’ She could barely look at them but when Draco kneeled in front of her, she couldn’t avoid him. ‘Hermione, listen to me. You’ve been chosen. I will explain what that entails later. For now, all you need to know that you’re not going to tell anyone about this.’ He held his hand out and Adrian handed him some pictures. He showed them to Hermione. 

‘If you do, these spread not only throughout Hogwarts, but Britain. Your family will receive copies, the Weasleys, we will hang them up in the Great Hall. Everyone you know will receive one. Also, every paper in Britain will receive several copies. I’m sure they’d be very happy to print a story on this. You see how happy you look here?’ 

He held up a picture of her smiling while spreading her weeping vagina and she started to cry harder. ‘And if this is not enough motivation, know that we will all come for you and curse you if you tell a soul about this. And it’s not just us. It’s the entire house of Slytherin. You won’t survive.’

Hermione sniffed and sobbed. ‘Y-You won’t get away w-with it. Y-You raped me.’ She started to cry harder. Draco put a hand on her shoulder but she flinched and tried to move away. ‘We will get away with it. Slytherin has been for many years. Look at me.’ She met his eyes again and shivered. This is what a rapist looked like. 

‘Promise me you won’t tell anyone. You know what happens otherwise.’ Hermione started to tremble harder and harder. Draco reached for her robes and covered her up, then swirled his wand and cleared her face from the loads of cum that were sticking on there. ‘Promise me.’ He ordered again. 

Hermione considered her options but the thought of anyone seeing those pictures made her stomach sink. She couldn’t see a way out of this. ‘I promise.’ She whispered. Draco leaned in and pressed a kiss on her forehead and whispered. ‘Perfect. We will meet again soon.’ He stood up and without ever looking back, they all walked away, leaving Hermione behind with her pain and humiliation.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione lived in fear since the day she was raped by Malfoy and his house mates. She had been a virgin then and the loss of her virginity was mourned deeply. She would never be able to choose who to give her first time to, it had been taken from her. She hadn’t even gotten the chance to really experience it. She had been gone, into a hazy world of fake happiness. It might even be worse that she had felt that happiness. It should have been the worst experience of her life, and it was afterwards, but during, she had been perfectly content. Her mind had betrayed her and that was hard to process. 

A week went by and Hermione hadn’t been approached by a Slytherin. They didn’t even look at her in class. She didn’t dare look at them too boldly but she did sneak in glances just to make sure they didn’t have their eye on her. Her friends surely noticed something was going on but they each had their own struggles this year. A somewhat quieter Hermione was probably quite welcome to them. Hermione spent her days walking on edge and her friends didn’t even seem to care. She could barely focus on her schoolwork but she managed to keep up. She wouldn’t let Malfoy and his gang ruin everything for her. They ruined sex and her body already, she wouldn’t let them take her education as well. 

It was the Friday of her second week back at Hogwarts when she lied in her bed and heard a loud bang on the window, then the shattering of glass. Hermione sat up in her bed immediately, breathing hard and reaching for her wand. The moment her fingers grazed the familiar wood, it was torn away from her by the man who haunted her nightmares. Draco’s blue eyes appeared to glisten in the moonlight shining in through the open windowsill. Hermione shot up and jumped out of her bed, nearly falling flat on her face as her feet tangled in the bedsheets. She tried to reach the bed of Lavender but just as her hand reached out to touch her curtains, she was levitated into the air. ‘No!’ She shouted. ‘Help! Please.’ She floated through the air until she was so close to Draco, she could count the grey specks in his blue eyes. Hermione teared up as the familiar panic spread through her body.

‘They’re out cold. They can’t hear you.’ He gestured at the beds of her dormmates and let her down to the ground slowly. By the time her feet reached the ground, her legs were trembling uncontrollably. ‘You’re coming with me, Granger. Don’t struggle or you might hurt yourself.’ He gripped her arm painfully hard and dragged her along to the shattered window. A broomstick hovered in front of it, waiting for its owner to return. 

Hermione started to struggle despite his warning. The combination of Draco in her dorm and a broomstick waiting for them put a fear in her unlike any other she’d known before. ‘I can’t. I can’t.’ She repeated as she let herself fall down to the floor, trembling and gasping for air. Draco pulled on her arm but she was dead weight. ‘You’re coming with me one way or another. Do I need to remind you of the pictures?’ He raised an eyebrow and even in her panic, Hermione recognized how annoyed he seemed. ‘Please don’t make me. I can’t – it’s too high.’ She tried to pull her arm back but his grip was too strong. 

Draco sighed deeply and pointed his wand at her. ‘Silencio.’ Without hesitation, he grabbed her by the waist and dumped her unto the broom quite unceremoniously. Hermione tried to scream but no sound came out. Draco slipped onto the broom behind her, fixed the window with a quick spell, and flew off. Hermione held on to the broom for dear life and closed her eyes, hoping he wouldn’t crash or let her fall off. 

‘You can let go now.’ He told her and when she opened her eyes, he was standing in front of her, on solid ground. She released a deep, shuddering breath and stepped onto the ground, grateful to have made it off the broom alive. ‘You have seen me play Quidditch, did you really think I’d drop you?’ He asked as he looked her over. The fear of flying was slowly ebbing away and it made Hermione clear her mind enough to realize he had just taken her from her dorm to do Merlin knows what with her. She took a step back but Draco seemed to recognize her flight response before she did and he grabbed her by the wrist once more, dragging her along until they were inside the castle. ‘W-What are you going to do to me?’ He didn’t even look at her when he responded. ‘You’ll find out.’ He walked fast and after a while she caught on where they were going. They were heading towards the Slytherin dungeons. 

‘I will tell you this.’ He turned around and looked at her when they reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room. ‘Resisting is useless. It will only make it harder for you.’ Hermione’s blood ran cold and visions of that day on the train invaded her mind as it did so often these days. 

Before she knew it, Draco pulled her through the entrance and into the common room, where her arrival was awaited with much excitement. The room was very similar to that of Gryffindor, only the colours were different. Green sofas, plush chairs, the Slytherin banner on the walls as well as a portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

Draco pushed her onto a carpet that was surrounded by sofas on three sides, all filled with people who were watching her with greedy eyes. Hermione shivered. She recognized some people in her year and a few older ones but she was too distressed to focus on them. Draco sat down in a chair and started to speak, the rest of them listening with rapt attention. 

‘After much consideration, you have been chosen to be our toy, Hermione Granger.’ He started quite formally. ‘It’s an old tradition for the house to have a toy so our students can let off some steam. It all started in the seventeenth century with a very willing girl who called herself the Slytherin slut, quite proudly might I add. When she graduated, her service was missed, as you can imagine. That’s when the tradition started. Unfortunately, it was hard to find another girl so willing, so a girl was chosen and blackmailed into being our outlet. This time, it is you who was chosen. You will please us all anytime we want. I believe you know what happens if you don’t comply.’ He folded his hands in his lap and looked at his house mates, not acknowledging the way Hermione started to cry. 

‘There are rules, of course. We will not interfere with Hermione’s studies, which means no one will bother her in class. She will also be allowed two hours per day for schoolwork, between eight and ten at night. No permanent damage will befall her. I recognize that some of you have, shall we say, rougher preferences, yet nothing permanent is allowed. Should Hermione experience physical discomfort or pain that prevents her from pleasing us well enough or it simply becomes too much to bear, she will be allowed to recover until she is well enough. Whether or not she’s granted the rest will be decided by the board. I assume this is obvious, but our arrangement is a secret and everyone will keep it that way. If anyone of you doesn’t follow the rules, you will be punished and it will be severe. I will put the rules up for the rest of the house to memorize, though I expect most of you to be familiar with them.’

He focussed his attention on Hermione again. ‘There are rules for you too. We are now all your Masters and Mistresses, the fourth years and up that is. There is an age limit. You will address us as sir and madam. You will do whatever we ask without hesitation. You will never hurt one of us unless someone specifically asks for it. You will be punished if you don’t obey. Each morning, before coming to breakfast, you will take a long-lasting lust potion so you are nice and ready for us whenever we want. We will supply these for you, of course, as well as the Anti-Pregnancy potions. Now, you are allowed to choose which day of the week you want off. We recognize you’ll need time for school or friends.’ 

He looked at her expectantly but Hermione’s mind was a chaotic mess. She couldn’t think straight. Everything he just said, he couldn’t possibly be serious? This couldn’t be happening, not to her. Her mind went from wanting to just give up and roll into a ball and sob to trying to find a way out of there. His voice snapped her out of it. ‘Hermione, pick a day now or you won’t get any time off.’ He said sternly. ‘Saturday.’ She responded quickly. He nodded and scribbled it down. ‘No one shall bother you on Saturdays. You will give us a copy of your schedule tomorrow morning.’ He ordered her. 

He stood and Hermione immediately flinched as he walked her way. ‘Tonight’s the initiation. You will be fucked in every hole to make it clear they belong to us now. You belong to us now. You will please anyone who wants to be pleased. If you struggle, you will be punished. If you try to escape, you will be punished. If you hesitate after a command, you will be punished. After tonight, you will be our willing fucktoy. Have I made myself clear?’ 

Hermione trembled harder and started to plead. ‘Please don’t do this. Please just let me go. I won’t tell anyone, I swear.’ She cried fat tears until Draco reached her and grabbed her by the throat. ‘Don’t make me lose my patience. I will ask one more time, have I made myself clear?’ His eyes were cold and though she begged him not to do this, pleaded and cried, he showed no emotion on his face. She nodded. 

‘Use your words.’ He demanded but released her throat. ‘I-I understand.’ He grabbed her by the hair and pulled it so she bend over, then smacked her bum, hard. He moved much too fast for her to try to stop it and she was too shocked to respond besides a small sound of pain. ‘I understand, sir. Try again.’ He kept her bend over, in position to be spanked if she got it wrong again. ‘I understand, sir.’ She responded quickly. He released her hair immediately. ‘Very good. Don’t forget again.’ She didn’t think she would. Her bum burned so fiercely, she wouldn’t be able to forget if she tried. 

‘Now, let’s see if you really do understand. Undress for us. Fully.’ Hermione’s cheeks turned crimson and her eyes turned to the small crowd on the sofas. They had been remarkably silent so far but the look in their eyes told her they wouldn’t be of help. They were much too excited for this. Hermione had no choice so she started to undress, her hands trembling. She only wore a baggy shirt and a pair of short and panties so she was naked before them in no time at all, though she tried dragging it out. She folded her arms over her chest and shrunk to make herself smaller, eyes on the ground. 

‘Good.’ Draco said with a pleased tone in his voice. She flinched when he tapped her chin. ‘Back straight, chin up. You are beautiful. Otherwise we wouldn’t have chosen you.’ His words were meant to be soothing, to give her more confidence to stand in front of them all naked, but it only made her cry harder. She’d much rather be ugly in their eyes if it meant not going through this torture. 

‘Who wants to go first?’ Draco addressed the students on the full sofas surrounding them. Nearly every single one of them put a hand up. He put a hand on her back and softly pushed her towards Theo Nott. She remembered him being there, in the train. ‘Please Theo. Please your Master.’ Draco ordered. She walked up to him on shaky legs, not daring to look up at him as she reached the sofa. Her eyes were on his knees until she felt him touch her breast. She jerked away and took a few steps back. Her shoulders were grabbed by Draco, who bend her over and smacked her bum again. 

‘Ow!’ She squealed. ‘I said, go please your Master. Now, or I will truly punish you.’ She rushed back towards Theo, who was patiently waiting for her to return. ‘Kneel.’ He said softly. Hermione dropped to her knees and looked at him, pleading with her eyes not to be too rough with her. ‘I know this must be hard for you but try to adjust quickly. You really don’t want to be punished, trust me.’ He whispered. He fumbled around with his pants and pulled it down far enough to fish his cock out. It was hardening and he took it in his hand to speed up the process. Hermione’s eyes filled with tears again. 

Theo placed a hand on the back of her head and pushed her towards his crotch. ‘I want you to give me a blowjob. Go on.’ His words were soft and his touch was gentle but it didn’t take away the fact that she was forced into being a sex toy for an entire Hogwarts house. The tears fell as she took him into her mouth and started to move up and down. He kept his hand on her head the entire time, not pushing her down but setting a nice rhythm for himself. 

She heard some whispering around her but nothing loud enough to catch. Her cheeks burned and she felt properly humiliated but she was glad he didn’t force himself in deeper or harder. He was letting her do this however she wanted, which was slow and shallow. ‘You’re doing great, Hermione.’ He gently pulled her off his cock by the hair and wiped away some saliva with his thumb. She looked down at his slick cock and nearly gagged at the idea of just having had that thing in her mouth. 

He extended a hand. ‘Come.’ He pulled her to sit on his lap and grabbed her hips so he could sit her right where he wanted her. Her cunt right on top of his erection. He took it in his hand and nudged at her entrance, making her shoot up, struggling to get off his lap. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her back down, wrapping his arms around her and whispering in her ear as her curly hair hid her from the others. ‘Calm down. It’ll be fine. It’s going to happen one way or another. I’ll be gentle, alright?’ She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck when he nudged at her entrance again. 

‘Sit up.’ He ordered. She lifted herself up a bit, still hiding her face in his neck and clinging onto him tightly. He spat on his fingers and rubbed his saliva into her pussy. She burned with humiliation but it would probably help a bit with the pain. ‘Sit down.’ He held his cock in his hand as she slowly lowered herself on it. He groaned softly and the hand in her hair tightened its grip. ‘Feels nice, huh?’ He asked but Hermione didn’t respond. She was letting herself adjust to the size inside of her, grateful he was not rushing her. He felt too big for her and it was slightly painful. 

He started to move his hips, sliding himself in and out slowly as she clung to him like a little monkey. ‘That’s it.’ He said when she let out an accidental little moan. It wasn’t exactly one of pleasure but not pain either. ‘You feel great.’ Hermione internally struggled with herself. She fought against the tears and told herself it wasn’t so bad. Theo was gentle and kind. Then she scolded herself for thinking nice things about her rapist. He held onto her hips tightly as he picked up the pace and thrust into her deeper and quicker. A couple of erratic thrusts and he came inside of her. He caressed her hair and let her catch her breath. ‘You did so good.’ He whispered compliments in her ear until she calmed down. The whispers around her grew louder and more excited. It made her nervous again. 

Theo lifted her up by the waist and shifted her off his lap and onto that of a student she didn’t recognize. He had striking brown eyes and chestnut brown hair like her own but he wasn’t nearly as patient or gentle with her as Theo had been. His hands immediately found her breasts and he started to kneed and massage them for his own pleasure. Hermione hunched over and leaned back to try to get away from his groping hands but he pinched her nipples, hard, and pulled on them so she’d have to move closer to him. He shot a nasty smirk at her, his eyes twinkling with anticipation. 

‘You let poor Theo do all the work. I want to see what you can do. Sit on my cock and ride me.’ Hermione’s eyes must’ve grown twice as wide, a pleading look in them, hoping the boy would change his mind. He had a sinister look in his eyes that told her he wouldn’t. 

She lifted herself up but he didn’t position himself underneath her. She looked up at him questioningly. ‘Go on.’ He nodded at his cock. She burned bright red at the chuckles in the room. She took his cock in her hand and held it until she could sink down on it. She groaned in pain and closed her eyes as her walls adjusted to the wide girth of him. Merlin, she nearly tore in two. She moved her hips to try to get more comfortable with him in her but nothing she did helped. He was just too big for her recently deflowered vagina. 

A hard smack on her bum made her jerk forward on his lap. ‘I thought I told you to ride me, witch. I’m waiting.’ The boy whose name she didn’t even know rested his hand on her arse and pinched hard. She squealed in pain, her eyes filling with tears. She lifted herself up and slowly slid back down on his thick erection. And again, groaning in pain. ‘Faster.’ He ordered. She looked into his eyes and pleaded with him, hating how small she sounded. ‘Please, it hurts.’ Another hard slap on her poor arse. She cried out as the burning sensation really started to hurt. 

‘You’re careless in addressing your Master. It’s not hard to remember. You’re to call me sir. And I thought you were supposed to be bright.’ He mocked her. ‘Now ride me faster.’ He ordered. Hermione lifted herself up and down a bit faster but not much. Her legs were starting to burn and her pussy was too dry to accommodate his length. ‘Please, sir. It hurts.’ A couple of tears fell down her face and dripped onto his black shirt. 

It was hard to see clearly through her wet eyes but she saw him roll his eyes, though the smirk on his face remained. ‘Fine. Lean on me.’ He pushed down on her shoulders until she was pressed against him, her face in his neck, hiding from the cruel world around her. He started to move his hips up and down much quicker than she had. Suddenly, she felt a pinch to her nipple and her whole body jerked. He chuckled in her ear. ‘So responsive.’ He said and started to nibble on her earlobe, sucking it in and softly biting down. Hermione couldn’t stop the shiver from running through her. He fondled her breast with his warm hand until she started to feel little jolts of pleasure shoot down to her core. To her horror, she felt herself getting wet. 

‘There it is.’ He whispered. Surely he could feel it. He was sliding in and out with more ease, her wetness lubricating his cock inside of her. ‘Feels good, doesn’t it?’ He whispered in her ear. She let out a sob. She didn’t want it to. She wanted to scream at him that rape never felt good. It still hurt and she felt incredibly humiliated and violated but she couldn’t deny that she was starting to feel aroused as well. It was messing with her mind. 

‘Answer me. And do so honestly.’ He demanded, his hand resting on her bum threateningly. He rolled her nipple between his fingers for good measure. ‘Yes, sir.’ She burned with shame at her own admission. Rape wasn’t supposed to be arousing. She wasn’t supposed to feel pleasure. ‘I fucking knew it.’ She could hear the smile in his tone. 

Suddenly, there was a tingle in her arse and his finger touched her little rosebud. She sat ramrod straight on his lap and pushed against his chest, eyes wide and filled with tears. He looked at her with a knowing grin. ‘Hermione, lean back down and push your bum out.’ He demanded. She did what he said but started to sob out loud. 

‘Please, sir. Not there.’ She begged against his neck softly. He responded by pushing his finger against her little hole. She clenched as hard as she could, crying and begging for him to stop. He pushed a little harder and his finger breached the entrance. The sudden feeling of his finger in her arse was so foreign to her, so strange and wrong, she pushed herself off him in a heartbeat. He tried to grab onto her but she was too quick. 

She avoided the grasping hands and ran as fast as she could, pushing Draco to the side when he tried to stop her. She looked around frantically. There was nowhere to go. The door of the entrance had disappeared and she felt so disorientated, she wouldn’t even know where it should have been. There were doors across the room but by the time she would reach them she would have been grabbed easily. 

Every single one in the room was watching her and the helplessness of the situation struck her down. She fell to her knees and started to sob uncontrollably. Her crying turned hysteric and she pressed her palms against her eyes, rubbing until she saw stars. It was eerily quiet in the room, only her despair shattered the silence. A hand on her shoulder startled her so bad, she fell back on her bum. The sight in front of her brought more tears to her eyes. 

Daphne Greengrass knelt before her, eyes full of empathy. The golden-haired girl wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a tight, warm hug. It didn’t take long before Hermione hugged her back, still crying. ‘Everything you’re feeling right now is absolutely validated. You must be so scared, poor thing. You won’t believe me but it will get easier. I’ve seen it with the girl before you. The first week is the hardest. Then you’ll get used to it and get to know the boys. They’re not as awful as they seem right now, I promise. The last girl even ended up enjoying it.’ 

She pulled back and looked at her with those startling blue eyes. ‘I know you’re a strong girl. You’re Hermione Granger.’ She smiled softly. ‘You’re smart enough to know there’s no getting out of this and you’re strong enough to make it through.’ A kiss on the forehead and the girl was gone, leaving her alone on the floor. 

She was swiftly replaced by a displeased looking Draco Malfoy. He sighed deeply and stared at her with deep disappointment in his eyes. He turned around and addressed Goyle. ‘Get the bench.’ Looks were shared, some excited, others apprehensive. He focussed back on her. ‘You broke the rules. You didn’t obey your Master and you pushed me. It is time for you to receive your punishment.’ 

Goyle and Crabbe placed an object in the middle of the carpet and Hermione felt her heartbeat quickening. It looked like some sort of medieval torture device. ‘Daphne. Demonstrate.’ Draco ordered. The girl got up from her spot on the sofa and headed for the object. 

‘This is a spanking bench. Daphne will show you how to lie down on it.’ Daphne lied down on her belly, her legs and arms resting a level lower. Her bum was out and her legs wide. It would be obscene for Hermione to lie there in her naked state. ‘Your turn.’ Draco said and grabbed her arm, dragging her along. Hermione repeated Daphne’s words in her head. She was strong enough to get through this.  
She lied down on her belly and put her arms and legs on the arm and leg rests. It was more comfortable than it seemed but the fact that her bum was out and her legs wide, exposing her to the entire room, was more humiliating than she could bear. Draco waved his wand and suddenly straps secured her to the bench. She couldn’t move her legs, her arms, and her waist. 

She turned her head to look at Draco, panic in her eyes. She was fully restricted. It felt claustrophobic. He knelt at her head and tilted his own so he could look into her eyes. ‘Do you understand why you are being punished?’ He asked, his voice soft. ‘Yes, sir.’ She responded equally soft. ‘I will warm you up with ten slaps on each cheek. Then you will be caned. Five strikes for not obeying and five more for pushing me.’ 

He stood up and moved around so he was standing beside her. The first slap was unexpected, making her eyes pop wide open and drawing a squeal out of her. The slaps were quite hard and painful but she tried to stay quiet. She didn’t want them to see or enjoy her pain, she didn’t want her humiliation to grow even deeper. After four slaps, they started to come harder and faster, almost like he was eager to move on to the cane. By the time he was done spanking her by hand, her hips were rolling, trying to relieve the burning sensation on her bum, and she groaned softly. 

His hands caressed her bum slightly, distracting her from the pain a little. ‘I want you to count the strikes. Tell me when to start.’ He waited patiently until she gathered herself, his hand gently moving along her curves. 

Hermione struggled with herself. The longer she waited, the more anxious she got. Her arse was burning already, she hoped it would subside a bit before continuing. On the other hand, she couldn’t put it off forever and she really wanted to escape from her confines. ‘I’m ready, sir.’ Her voice trembled slightly. 

His hand left her arse and he was quick to strike her. She heard the cane woosh through the air before it hit her bum. For a second, she thought it might not be too bad. Then the burning began. The pain was white hot and very focussed to one thin line on her skin. It was intense. Too intense. 

‘One, sir.’ She whispered and took a deep breath. The first few strikes were actually the least painful, which had been impossible to imagine at the very start. He struck her harder as he continued and it didn’t take long before she was crying, ugly crying. ‘Seven, sir!’ She shouted, not having the strength to utter the words normally. It was either screaming or nothing at all. He never hit her at the same spot twice which she was grateful for. It would have been too much. 

After the last strike, her body was covered with a sheen of sweat and the cushion underneath her head was dripping with her tears. Draco knelt before her once more, offering her a glass of water. She took it eagerly, her throat felt raw from screaming and groaning. ‘Will you try harder to remember the rules in the future?’ He asked softly enough that the others would have to strain to hear him. Hermione looked into his eyes and found that his harsh demeanour had slipped for a moment. She had thought he’d enjoyed giving her such a painful punishment but she started to doubt it. 

‘Yes, sir.’ She responded despondently. ‘Do I need to repeat the rules to you?’ Hermione praised herself for her good memory but the events of this evening were so traumatic, she might not remember them at all. She doubted him repeating himself would change that though. 

‘Perhaps a list, sir?’ She met his eyes and saw them flicker for less than a second, then he nodded. ‘Of course. I will give you the list tomorrow morning, with your potions.’ He stood up and disappeared from her sight. She felt his hands on her sore bum and moaned in relief as the sharpest pain seeped out of her. The crème he used cooled her burning arse down until it was only glowing.

‘Montague.’ Draco said and the boy who had put his finger up her arse shot to his feet and obediently made his way over. Hermione turned her head to the other side, where Draco’s head appeared before her. ‘Since you insulted Montague by disobeying and refusing him, he will be granted to honour of taking your arse for the first time. Since you don’t seem able to take it unbound, you will stay like this so you can’t flee again.’ 

The words his spoke sent another rush of panic through her. She shook her head and pressed her face against the cushion underneath it, whispering softly. ‘No, no, no.’ She was pulled back by the hair to face her tormenter. She knew there was no getting out of it now. She was tied up and spread wide open for everyone to see and touch ash they pleased. 

‘I want you to apologize to him for being so insolent.’ Draco gestured at Montague and the guy knelt down beside him, both of them looking at her yet with very different looks on their faces. Where Draco managed to keep his expression neutral, that of Montague was clearly excited, and a tad sadistic. 

‘I-I’m sorry, sir.’ She sniffled. Montague’s grin grew wider. ‘That’s alright, love. You’re making it up to me now anyway.’ He disappeared from her sight and her heart started to beat irrationally hard. There was a helpless feeling that overtook her as she felt a hand on her bum, fingers probing at her opening. She never wanted to fight something from happening this much and she couldn’t even move a muscle. A sob escaped her when his finger slid in. 

Then a warm hand touched her cheek and Hermione’s eyes popped wide open. Daphne rested her other hand on top of Hermione’s and caressed her hair gently. ‘You’re alright. You’re going to be alright. The first time’s always the hardest but it will get easier, I promise.’ 

Hermione focussed on her words, ignoring the cool liquid being rubbed into her arsehole, or the two fingers pushing into her. She focussed on the bright yet warm blue eyes of Daphne, then on her sun-kissed hair that made her look like a princess. It worked for a while, as the boy behind her was stretching her with his fingers, opening her up for his own pleasure. It stopped being an effective distraction when she felt something much bigger press against her hole. She squealed and tried to pull away, ineffectively of course. 

Daphne rested her hand on her cheek and leaned in closer. ‘Don’t focus on him, look at me.’ Hermione found the girl’s eyes again, desperate for a distraction from the pain as the boy started to press harder. ‘Try to relax your muscles. Focus on your muscles and force them to relax, it will be more painful if you’re clenching. I know it’s hard. Just breathe. Breathe with me.’ Hermione followed Daphne’s advice and before she knew it, her entrance was breached. The boy behind her grunted ferally and smacked her bum as he thrust in deeper. Hermione groaned in pain. 

‘Go easy, Montague. It’s her first time.’ Daphne scolded him sharply. ‘I’m not going easy on her. The little cunt disobeyed me.’ He replied and pushed back in. ‘And she was punished for it. You are not the one to decide whether she deserves more punishment. Calm down or pull out.’ She demanded in a tone that was more authoritative than Hermione would have expected from the dainty girl. Montague didn’t say anything else after that but his thrusts became less aggressive. 

‘Thank you. Madam.’ Hermione added the right pronoun quickly. Daphne smiled warmly at her and held her hand the entire time she was fucked in the arse. In reality, it didn’t take Montague very long before coming, but to Hermione it felt like an eternity. The grip on her hips tightened as he shot his load into her rear and he was very vocal with his grunts. He smacked her sore bum one more time before pulling out and leaving her behind, her hole seeping with his cum. 

After being stretched so fully, it was a strange, empty feeling to not have anything in there anymore. ‘You did so good, Hermione. We picked a strong witch this time.’ Daphne caressed her hair away from her face and smiled proudly at her. Hermione closed her eyes and swallowed hard. It was hard to come to terms with the fact that she had been abused in every way possible that night, and her ordeal wasn’t over yet. 

Her binds were released and Daphne helped her to her feet, her legs trembling slightly. ‘You will now please the rest of them.’ Draco pulled her along by the wrist, she didn’t struggle against it anymore. She knew there was no getting out of it and she wasn’t sure if she could handle another punishment that night. She let a boy she didn’t know push her to her knees and force her mouth around his cock and let him fuck her mouth. She didn’t struggle when the boy next to him fondled her breasts and stuck a finger up her vagina. She cringed away and flinched many times but she never pushed anyone away or tried to fight them. The severity of the situation had sunk in.

By the time the whole ordeal was over, Hermione was exhausted and entire her body was sore. She was slumped over the boy who’d just come inside of her when Draco pulled her off him and pushed her onto the carpet. 

‘Initiation is over. Who do you belong to?’ He asked her. Hermione looked at the floor as she answered. ‘You, sir. I belong to all of you.’ She was too tired to protest. 

‘Very good. You did well tonight. Since this was your first time being used so thoroughly, you will be given two days of rest to recover. No one will bother you in that time. The toys of Slytherin always get one caretaker. This time Daphne volunteered, as you might have noticed. She is the one you go to for comfort after a particularly rough session or to talk to if you find yourself struggling. Do you want her to take you back to your dorm or do you prefer to be alone?’ 

Hermione just wanted to get away from there as fast as she could and not see any of their faces anymore. ‘Alone.’ Draco nodded curtly and summoned a white can. ‘You can apply this crème on your tender flesh. It will help with the pain and speed up the healing process.’ She took it from him without thinking. ‘You will receive the potions as well as the list of rules tomorrow morning. Meet me before the library at seven-thirty. No one will be there then.’ He looked at her for a moment, his eyes turning softer. ‘You really did well. You may get dressed and leave now.’ 

Hermione’s mind was in a strange state as she got dressed and walked through the door that had reappeared somehow. She couldn’t cry anymore, the tears wouldn’t come. Her mind was not occupied by all the horrid thoughts that should plague her. It was like she was numb. They had broken her down and ripped her spirit straight from her soul. There was no fight left in her, only defeat and helplessness. 

Hermione took a shower and methodically washed her body one part at a time. She used the crème Draco had given her and sighed as she instantly felt less sore. She dressed in a fresh shirt and pants since the ones she had worn before were not particularly clean anymore. The moment her head hit the pillow, everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things will not get easier for Hermione. 
> 
> Hermione x Montague  
> Hermione x Blaise   
> Hermione x Snape  
> Hermione x unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and leaving kuddos and comments. I appreciate it!

Hermione swallowed her potions, both the Lust Potion and the one to stop pregnancies from happening. It was the first day she had to swallow the Lust potion and the effect was instantaneous. A hot tingle ran through her body and circled her nipples and clit until it seeped into her most sensitive parts fully, arousing her so promtly, it caught her by surprise. Tears filled her eyes at the feeling of her pussy getting wet. It was a long time before she dared to join the others in the common room. 

‘Hermione, are you feeling alright?’ Harry asked, shaking Hermione from her thoughts. The two days of rest she had been granted were up and all she could think of were the Slytherins. The two days had been very necessary for her body but it had been torture for her mind. All she could think about was how much they’d humiliated and abused her that night and how they would do it again within forty-eight hours. She was driving herself crazy and the stress was eating her up. She barely slept and even schoolwork couldn’t take her mind off it. This was the first time one of her friends had noticed something, though. She couldn’t tell him anything of course. Harry would surely try to do something about it and then the Slytherins would come for her. She had to choose between enduring the abuse or probably getting herself killed. So far she had chosen to endure it but she wasn’t sure how long she would be able to handle the new situation. 

‘I’m fine. Just a little tired.’ She gave her friend a weak smile and checked the clock. They had to get moving if they wanted to eat a full breakfast before class started. She really was dreading leaving the room but she didn’t have much of a choice. She couldn’t hide in the Gryffindor tower for the rest of her school career. Ron joined the two of them, late as always, and the three headed to the Great Hall. Hermione was constantly looking over her shoulder and then quickly looking in front of her. If she couldn’t see them, they didn’t exist. It worked for a little while. Until they approached the doors of the Great Hall and Montague stood there, leaning his elbow on Blaise’s shoulder. Their expressions didn’t betray a thing but Hermione felt in her gut that they were waiting for her. 

When she got close enough, Blaise approached her with a big, seemingly friendly smile on his face. ‘Hey, Hermione. Thanks again for lending me your notes before. I just have one question about them if you have the time.’ He sounded so awfully polite, her friends would never know his true intentions, though it was strange of her to have supposedly lent out her notes to a Slytherin. Hermione’s heart rate shot up and her palms got clammy. She really didn’t want to go along with it. She wanted to tell him no and go eat breakfast with her friends. The look in Montague’s eyes told her she would be in trouble if she tried. 

‘S-Sure.’ She stuttered nervously. She nodded at Harry and Ron, who left after glaring at the Slytherins suspiciously. The second their backs were to them, Blaise grabbed her wrist and dragged her along, Montague flanking her on the other side. ‘I missed you, little witch. We’re going to have some fun.’ She felt his breath on her ear as he whispered the words. She shivered and to her disgust she got wetter.

They took her to an empty classroom and were very secure putting up wards to lock and silence the room. When they were done, they turned around and looked her up and down with grins on their faces. ‘Let’s see how well you remember the rules, shall we?’ Montague started and Hermione got the feeling that he wanted her to mess up. Perhaps he liked punishing her. ‘Open your blouse and give your bra to me.’ He ordered. 

Hermione’s hands were unsteady as she unbuttoned her blouse and struggled to unclasp her bra behind her back. She handed her bra to Montague and hunched her shoulders a bit so her blouse would cover her breasts again. ‘Very good but stand up straight and show us those breasts. You are here for our pleasure and hiding your body does not please us.’ Blaise told her, looking her up and down with a critical eye. ‘Yes, sir.’ She straightened her back and felt one breast slip out from behind her white blouse. She tried to ignore it but her cheeks coloured red at the feeling of cool air on her nipple. It immediately hardened and she wished someone would touch it, touch her. She hated how much her body betrayed her. 

‘Is the potion doing its work?’ Montague asked, his eyes dark and focussed on her bare breast. Hermione couldn’t look him in the eye as she answered, her eyes on the floor before her feet. ‘Yes, sir.’ Blaise circled her and pulled on her blouse, revealing the other breast as well. ‘Are you aroused?’ Montague asked, still watching from a distance. Tears prickled behind her eyes as she knew lying was no option. They knew what the potion did and it seemed that they were capable of brewing a very potent one. 

‘Yes, sir.’ Montague came nearer, his glee barely contained on his face. ‘Let’s check, shall we?’ His hand slid between her legs and found her panties immediately. Hermione gasped at the contact of his cool fingers on her sensitive pussy. She knew there was a wet spot on her underwear, it had been there minutes after taking the Lust potion and it had only gotten worse after these guys took her to the empty classroom. Her body was exceptionally aroused and the prospect of sex aroused her, even if it was forced upon her.

He rubbed his fingers up and down her folds, over her underwear. ‘Hmm. You weren’t lying. Your panties are soaked. Do you want us to take care of that?’ He looked her in the eye and waited for her answer. She didn’t want them to if she thought about it but her body seemed to disagree. He was only touching her over her underwear and an orgasm was already building. He was barely even rubbing her. ‘Well? We know you’re as horny as can be, my fingers are slipping in your slick. Do you want us to help you with that? Be truthful.’ He pushed. He pressed against her clit, making her gasp at the sudden intensity of pleasure. ‘Yes, sir.’ She shook her head in shame and looked away from her tormentor. 

Montague withdrew his hand and grinned at her. ‘Well, why didn’t you just ask? When you want something from us, you have to ask, Hermione. So ask. I want you to get on your knees and beg me to fuck you. Beg me to make you come on my cock.’ Hermione’s mouth opened a bit in shock. She truly hoped he was joking but the little sparkle in his eye told her he wasn’t. In fact, he really seemed to be enjoying humiliating her. ‘If you don’t obey, we’ll have to punish you.’ Blaise reminded her in a dry tone. He was stood beside Montague but didn’t seem to enjoy it as much as his friend did. He was just there, watching, appreciating the sight of her bare breasts. Hermione remembered her last punishment quite clearly and she never wanted to go through that much pain again so she dropped to her knees, her cheeks burning bright with embarrassment. 

She looked at his feet as she spoke. ‘Please fuck me, sir. Please make me come with your cock.’ She whispered. Montague stepped closer to her and grabbed her chin with his hand, tilting it up so she must look at him. ‘Look at me and speak up, little witch. I want you to try again. Beg for my cock and make me believe you. I want to see how much you want to be fucked.’ He implored. Tears filled her eyes as she was forced to face him while she begged on her knees before him. ‘Please, sir. Please fuck me until I come.’ He wiped a tear from her cheek and looked at her for a long moment. 

‘You’ll need to work on that but alright. I’m in a good mood today so I’ll make you come. Stand up and get rid of those awfully plain panties.’ Hermione slowly rose to her feet, knees faintly red from sitting on them. She pulled her panties from her slick folds and slid them down her legs. Blaise held his hand out to her so she handed them over, though she didn’t want to know what he wanted with them as he stuffed them in his pocket. ‘Now go bend over the desk.’ Montague ordered and pointed at a desk right at the front of the room. A desk she would probably choose to sit at during class. Not after this, though. 

Hermione felt naked without her underwear and shuffled over carefully, resting her upper body on the hard wood. The cold surface hardened her nipples even more and even though she didn’t want to have sex with either of these men, she couldn’t wait to get this orgasm over and regain control of her body once more. Being so incredibly aroused was distracting. It clouded her mind and judgement. 

‘Spread your legs.’ This time it was Blaise who spoke, still watching from afar. Hermione opened her legs slightly, feeling terribly exposed even though her skirt still covered her up mostly. She heard footsteps but she still startled very badly when she felt a hand slip underneath her skirt and palm her bum. His other hand lifted her skirt up entirely and joined his other hand on her bum. He pulled them apart and kicked her legs to open them wider. Begging him for his cock had been humiliating but having him inspect her so intimately might be even worse. 

He ran his fingers through her folds and pushed one inside her pussy for a brief moment. Then it disappeared and was replaced by something much bigger. He slammed his cock inside of her in two deep thrusts and filled her completely. ‘Oh Gods.’ Hermione moaned obscenely. The mere sensation of his cock inside of her was almost enough to make her come. ‘Feels nice, doesn’t it?’ He pulled back ridiculously slowly and slammed back in, pushing her hard against the desk. ‘I asked you a question.’ He squeezed her bum painfully hard, forcing her to respond. 'Yes, sir.' She moaned out. He thrust again, his movements very controlled and incredibly deep. With each thrust, her nipples brushed the wood beneath them, the sensations were driving her crazy. Each slam pushed her belly against the desk hard, but the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure she was experiencing. It wouldn’t take long before she’d come like this. 

‘Hands behind you back.’ Before she had the time to comply, he pulled on her wrists and held them together in one hand, resting them right above her bum. He held them to pull her closer as he slammed into her. Her arms were in an awkward position but somehow it send another rush of wetness down her pussy. 

Blaise finally walked over to them after watching for a while and pulled on her hair to twist her head his way, making her rest her head on her right cheek. His brown eyes were dark and slightly hooded. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on her lips, surprising her immensely with such a sweet gesture in the middle of being fucked from behind. Then he opened his robes and his pants, pulling out his erection. His cock was the biggest she had seen so far and the mere sight of it simultaneously frightened and aroused her. ‘Open your mouth.’ She did what he said and the second her mouth opened, his cock slid inside. As he forced himself inside as deep as he could without choking her, groaning as he did, Montague reached beneath her and found her clit. She squealed around Blaise’s cock and fought really hard not to bite down as her orgasm washed over her. ‘Ah, fuck yeah.’ Montague cursed as her vagina clenched on his cock forcefully. Her entire body pulsed and heated up as the pleasure travelled over her. If she didn’t have a cock in her mouth, she would’ve cursed too. 

After the last of her pleasure washed away, Montague rammed into her faster and harder than before, determined to chase his own pleasure. His hard movements pushed her further on Blaise’s cock each time, making her gag a couple of times. Blaise didn’t seem to mind. In fact, each time she took him deep in her throat, he groaned and tightened his grip in her hair. ‘Use your tongue.’ He directed and started to push and pull her head on and his erection in a rhythm that was visibly more pleasurable for him. Hermione struggled to move her tongue at all, his cock was so big in her mouth, but she managed a bit and when she did, his eyes rolled back in his head. 

Suddenly, Montague stopped moving and rested his throbbing cock deep inside of her. Then he caressed both arse cheeks with his hands, releasing her wrists but she kept them in place on her back. Hermione squealed when Montague slapped both arse cheeks at the same time. Then he switched it up and alternated between cheeks, raining down smack after smack until her bum was burning hot. ‘Nice and pink.’ He massaged her sore flesh contently, his cock still buried deep inside of her. He pinched her flesh painfully hard, she could practically feel the bruise forming on the spot. He rested his hands on her bum for a couple of seconds, then resumed his spanking until tears sprang in Hermione’s eyes. He brushed the back of his fingers over her hot skin when he appeared to be done. ‘Does it hurt?’ Montague asked. Blaise slipped his cock from her mouth and started to jerk it in front of her, giving her the chance to answer. 

‘Yes, sir.’ Montague slipped his hand underneath her again and started to circle her clit with his calloused thumb. Hermione groaned and rolled her head onto her forehead. ‘Tell me what it feels like, your bum.’ Hermione felt Blaise’s other hand on her hair, gently caressing her. It gave her the strength to answer Montague normally, instead of getting upset at the pain he’d caused her. ‘It burns, sir. And it feels sore, like it’ll bruise badly.’ He hummed in satisfaction after hearing her answer.

Montague held her by the hips and picked up a quick pace once more, his fingers still toying with her clit. New gushes of slickness rushed down her pussy and coated his cock in a fresh layer of natural lubricant. ‘Fuck, you’re wet. You must’ve really liked being spanked. Who knew Hermione Granger was such a kinky little witch.’ His breathing was short and he sounded a bit husky and his words made her feel guilty. She knew she didn’t want this and she really shouldn’t be aroused but she couldn’t help it. Her body responded to every obscene thing they did to her and she struggled to comprehend how she could get even wetter when her bum hurt so much.

Montague leaned over her and reached underneath her to take her breast in his hand. He let it swing in his palm as he thrusted. ‘Are you going to come again? I can feel your pussy clenching around my cock. You really need to come again, don’t you?’ He pinched her nipple and rolled it between his fingernails. It hurt but it also send little jolts of pleasure down all the way to her clit. All the sensations were too much. The way he fondled her clit and nipple combined with the sight of Blaise jerking his huge cock right in front of her made her come again. ‘Yes, sir!’ She shouted as wave after wave shook her body in the most delicious way. 

‘Fucking shit.’ She heard Montague curse behind her. His moves became erratic and he pushed so deep, it was as if he wanted to bury himself inside of her entirely. He grunted and after a few moments slipped out of her. She felt a rush of wetness go with him and she cringed. She knew she couldn’t get pregnant but the sensation of his seed spilling out of her was repulsive. Hermione heard him rummage about in a bag and then felt his hands push her legs wider apart. ‘Blaise, move. Hermione, look at me.’ Montague ordered. 

When she bend her neck and looked back, she looked straight into a flashing camera. She quickly looked away, mortified he would capture her when she felt so vulnerable but it was too late. He grinned and waved the developing picture. ‘For my personal collection. Finish up, class is starting soon.’ Blaise didn’t seem to mind to be bossed around, not when it came to chasing his release. He stuffed his cock back into her mouth and held the back of her head to keep her still as he fucked it. Without Montague slamming into her from behind, pushing her further onto on Blaise, the abuse wasn’t so brutal. He only made her choke twice or thrice. 

‘I want you to swallow it all. Don’t spill a drop.’ He told her just before grunting out and shooting his cum deep down her throat. She struggled to swallow it completely and not choke at the same time but she managed, motivated by the looming threat of punishment if she didn’t obey an order. ‘Lick it clean.’ He held his dripping prick in his hand and held the tip in front of her mouth. Hermione couldn’t hide the disgust on her face but dutifully licked the head until it was clean. Blaise leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against her temple. He probably didn’t want to kiss her lips since there were traces of his cum on there. 

The two of them zipped up their pants and looked at her as she stood back up on her weak legs. ‘You did good today.’ Montague smirked when he looked at her breasts. They were slightly red and swollen from being pushed against and rubbed over the hard wood of the desk for so long. Hermione hesitated for a moment, a bit scared to address them on her own accord, but she couldn’t walk around without underwear all day and she wouldn’t have time to go back to her room to get new ones before class. She gathered up her Gryffindor courage and looked at them, focussing on Montague since he appeared to have led this little meeting. ‘Sir, may I please have my underwear back?’ His eyes shot up to her face and his smirk grew. 

‘No, you may not. You will not clean yourself either. I want you to feel my cum inside of you for as long as possible. You may only wipe it away if it dribbles below the line of your skirt or clean it fully if someone else wants to use you. The rest of my seed will stay with you until you use the restroom and you will only use it if you really have to, do I make myself clear?’ Her eyes burned once more that morning, afraid that the day would be an awfully long one. To walk around with his cum still inside of her was disgusting but to have it on her thighs as well was worse. She would feel it with every step, painfully aware of her abuse. ‘Yes, sir.’ 

Montague nodded and shared an amused glance with Blaise. ‘You may button up your blouse now.’ Hermione obeyed and buttoned herself up, nervous to ask the other question she had in mind. But looking down when she was done getting dressed, she knew it was necessary. ‘Please, sir, may I wear a bra?’ They both looked down at her chest at the same time, both with growing smiles on their faces. ‘You may not. More questions? You are very chatty today.’ Blaise chuckled. 

Hermione felt a bit of panic rise in her chest. She couldn’t go walking around school with her breasts jiggling up and down with each step. For Merlin’s sake, if someone looked closely, they could see her nipples through the thin, white fabric. ‘Please, sir. People will notice I’m not wearing one. It’s very out of character for me, they will know something is wrong. Please let me wear one.’ She pleaded, unbeknownst arousing Montague again. ‘You will make up an excuse if someone should ask about it, which I highly doubt. I expect they will only admire from afar, as will I. You will not ask us to wear underwear again, it is final. Do you understand?’ Hermione nodded meekly. ‘Yes, sir.’ Her voice was soft and she felt defeated.

‘Good. We’ll let you go now.’ Montague started to break down the wards on the room and peeked outside to make sure no one was in the hallway. Blaise looked back at her one last time. ‘You really did good today.’ He said and followed Montague outside. Hermione was left behind and as the adrenaline and endorphins left her system, she broke down. She had done so well keeping in the tears while they used her but once it was all over, it all sunk in. Last time, she had been terrified of the Slytherins, angry and hurt for how they raped and hurt her. This time she was mostly disappointed in herself, for wanting to be fucked. She knew she couldn’t help it and she was painfully aware of how Lust potions worked but she was still upset with how her body had betrayed her so badly. She knew she didn’t want to be touched by those foul, sadistic snakes but she had been so aroused, she hadn’t been able control herself. 

She was still berating herself and crying when someone joined her in the empty classroom. ‘Hermione? Are you alright?’ Daphne hesitated before coming in fully and closing the door behind her. The pity on the girl’s face as she looked Hermione up and down made her cry a little harder. Daphne came towards her and put her bag on the desk where Hermione had just been shagged. ‘Montague and Blaise told me you might need someone to talk to.’ Hermione couldn’t speak, she found that her throat was too tight and all that could force its way through was a loud sob. 

‘Oh, Hermione.’ Daphne exclaimed before enveloping her in her arms. ‘Why is this happening to me? I don’t want this, I swear I don’t.’ Hermione cried hysterically. Daphne held her closer and rubbed her back soothingly. It took a while for her to even remotely calm down. She had been so nervous for the last two days and even if she knew they were going to use her again, the fact that it happened was devastating. 

When she pulled away from Daphne’s arms, she felt embarrassed. The blond girl with the piercing blue eyes searched through her bag and handed Hermione the bagel she pulled from it. ‘I had the feeling you'd miss breakfast. Hermione took it and forced herself to eat it, even though her appetite was nowhere to be found. Daphne let her nibble on it in silence for only a couple of minutes. ‘It will get easier in time, I promise.’ Hermione sniffled miserably. ‘How do you know?’ Daphne inched closer towards Hermione and put an arm around her shoulder. The girl was quite free with her touches, something Hermione wasn’t used to. She wasn’t used to being fucked in empty classrooms either so there was a lot to get used to. 

‘Because I saw the girl before you. She started this way too but when she left last year, we were all on good terms.’ Hermione looked at her with a doubtful expression on her face but Daphne didn’t appear to be making it up. ‘She was brainwashed.’ Hermione mumbled softly but Daphne caught her words. ‘Perhaps. But does it really matter?’ Hermione looked at her, shocked. Daphne quickly started to explain herself. ‘There’s no getting out of this for you. Many girls have tried and failed spectacularly. Wouldn’t it be better for you to try to enjoy it instead of breaking down each time you are shagged? I know you can’t force it now, it’s only your first day for heaven’s sake but I’m sure once you get to know the boys you’ll adapt more easily. They are not monsters, Hermione.’ Hermione looked at her with narrowed eyes. ‘They are to me. They are the monsters who visited me every night since that day on the train and now they’re free to haunt me during the day as well. You have no idea what it’s like.’ Hermione scoffed and hung her head. 

The little Slytherin princess really had no idea what it was like to be so terrified the entire day, afraid someone might pop out and force her into a quickie in the broom closet. ‘They won’t be monsters anymore once you get to know them.’ Hermione was quickly becoming frustrated with the stubborn and ridiculous thoughts of this girl. She was meant to be there for her comfort but so far she was doing a shitty job. ‘They have no interest in getting to know me. They’re only interested in my body and humiliating me.’ Daphne opened her mouth but closed it again. Hermione wondered what she was going to say. ‘Just give it time. I understand how you’re feeling now and you’re certainly allowed these feelings but I assure you, things will look very different in a few months. Even if you don’t believe me now, it’s the truth. It has been that way for many generations. But for now, if you ever need to talk to someone I’m here for you. And if you ever need something, especially after being handled a bit too roughly, you can come to me too. You may always ask for things, though it is not a given that you’ll get it.’ Hermione nodded her head meekly, tired of arguing though she absolutely didn’t believe her. The day had only just begun and Hermione was already drained of energy. 

She finished her bagel in silence, while Daphne stayed beside her, patiently waiting. Hermione sighed deeply, reluctant to face the rest of the day. ‘We should get to class.’ Daphne suggested carefully. Hermione was dreading her first class, one of two she would have with Slytherin that day. Hermione grabbed her bag while Daphne slung hers over her shoulder and the two girls began to walk towards the Charms classroom, where most of their classmates were already waiting for the lesson to begin. Hermione parted from Daphne without another word and headed towards Harry and Ron, her arms crossed in front of her breasts. She was very conscious of the way they bounced with each step and hoped no one would notice. 

‘Why would you lend out notes to a bloody Slytherin?’ She didn’t even get a greeting from Ron. He went straight after what he wanted know. Hermione might have defended the Slytherins but after what they had done there was no forgiveness from her. ‘You know I value education above everything else, that goes for house prejudice too.’ Hermione slid her bag from her shoulder and sat down beside Harry. Ron opened his mouth to argue but closed it quickly. Hermione looked at him and found his eyes directly on her chest. Her cheeks started to burn, as well as Ron’s. Neither one of them said a thing, he quickly looked away and gathered his book from his bag. So far for hiding it. Luckily Harry was as oblivious as always. 

There were Slytherins all around her and Hermione was nervous all through her class. She was relieved to find they really didn’t bother her or interrupt with her schoolwork. They didn’t even look at her as they listened to the lecture and practiced new spells afterwards. She looked at them very often, scared someone might want to touch her or make rude gestures. Instead, class flew by without one single disturbance. Hermione stayed close to Harry and Ron’s side as they made their way to the next class, one with Ravenclaw, thank Merlin. 

As the day went on, she noticed more people looking at her chest. Some boy even winked at her after looking at her chest. She felt mortified. It wasn’t just male students who looked, though. Girls looked too, mostly with deep disapproval. What a slut they must think her to be. Ron acted strangely around her the entire time. He didn’t know where to look. His eyes darted down occasionally and then quickly away, as if he had caught himself. It didn’t help that the Lust potion she had taken made sure her nipples were constantly hard. They poked right through the thin, white fabric. She covered her breasts with her arms as often as she could but the pressure made her arousal peek.

She noticed that her excitement got worse during the day. It had been a little better after Blaise and Montague had used her and she’d been able to focus the first few lessons she’d had after that but her arousal was becoming a distraction. She’d gone to the bathroom earlier and she’d been meticulous to wipe Montague’s cum away and clean herself but her pussy was becoming so wet, she was leaking. She rubbed her thighs to try to relieve some pressure but it was no use. She couldn’t even pay attention as well as she should in class. She was quite close to another breakdown.

By the time Potions came along, she was struggling greatly. She didn’t even have the mind to pay attention to the Slytherins in the room. She wasn’t worried about them, she was worried she might start to masturbate in the middle of the room just to sort herself out. It was safe to say her potion didn’t turn out perfect, which was a shock to most in the room. Snape stood beside her cauldron with a sneer on his face and looked at the potion with cruel satisfaction in his eyes. ‘Tell me, miss Granger. Is the potion supposed to be purple at this stage of brewing?’ He asked, knowing perfectly well that it wasn’t. ‘No, sir. It’s supposed to be burgundy red.’ His eyes shifted from the cauldron to her face and then dropped to her chest. Hermione couldn’t blush deeper if she tried. His gaze lingered only for a second but she knew he had noticed. ‘You will stay after class.’

Harry and Ron sent her sympathetic glances, as did the rest of Gryffindor. The students of Slytherin didn’t snicker or laugh at her, which was odd. Perhaps being their little toy meant no more bullying in class. Hermione tried to salvage her potion so she could show it to Snape and explain that she knew what she had done wrong but she didn’t succeed. She was too distracted by her fluttering pussy, begging to be fucked. 

When the lesson was done, the classroom emptied quickly. No one liked to linger in the classroom while Snape was still there. Hermione remained seated on her chair until Snape addressed her. He looked at her for a long time from behind his desk, then made his way over to her, which was unusual. He usually let the students come to him, enjoying the way they dragged their feet in reluctance. He stopped right in front of her desk and looked at her for what felt like an eternity, making her feel very uncomfortable. Suddenly, he jerked the wand in his hand and the door shut with a loud bang. 

Hermione’s heart started to race in her chest. He was acting very odd and she didn’t know what to expect. He lifted her chin with the tip of his wand and looked her in the eye. ‘Undress for me, miss Granger.’ He said stoically, like he was ordering her to fetch some frog intestine from his cupboard. ‘W-What?’ She sounded breathy, both because of surprise and horniness. ‘I’m positive they’ve taught you how to properly address you Masters and Mistresses. Would you like to correct yourself?’ Hermione knew what he meant but she couldn’t truly grasp the concept. Snape was one of them. He knew. He was a professor and he let a student be abused so horribly.

Snape sighed with obvious annoyance. ‘Yes, miss Granger. I know you’ve been chosen. I am still a Slytherin after all. I’m sure they told you how old the tradition is. I’ve made plenty use of the girl in my time. Now undress before you earn yourself punishment.’ Hermione trembled as she rose to her feet and started to unbutton her blouse for the second time that day. There was no underwear beneath the thin fabric so she was naked before her professor in no time. He had her take off her shoes and stockings too. There was not one strip of fabric on her body anymore. She had never felt more vulnerable in her life, standing there before him, and she had felt pretty vulnerable the last couple of days. 

He eyed her up and down critically, having her turn around and show him her backside. She felt the tip of his wand trace the curve of her arse all the way down to her puckered hole. She tensed up when he applied a bit of pressure. ‘Very lovely. Get on your knees.’ She turned around to face him and got on her knees. He fumbled around underneath his robes and got his cock out. He didn’t take one single piece of clothing off, he only dropped his pants a little. Just enough to reveal his thick, veiny cock. ‘Open up.’ She hadn’t even opened her mouth fully before he was inside of it, thrusting himself in deep, making her gag immediately. ‘I haven’t participated in years but when I learned it was you they had chosen I knew I had to have you. You, miss Granger, have been the bane of my existence.’ He pulled his cock out and held her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. His onyx eyes were dark and there was a glint in them. He rubbed his cock against her cheek. ‘Always so eager. Hand constantly up in the air, ready to spout the right answer even if I didn’t want to hear it. I think you’re making much better use of that smart mouth now, don’t you agree?’ Before she could answer, he pushed himself in until he reached her throat. She managed to suppress her gag reflex for a second or two but then she gagged, her throat clenching around his cock. He groaned and pressed in a little deeper before pulling back and letting her breathe. 

‘There is one part I have been involved in all those years.’ He thrusted back inside, maintaining a calmer, less deep pace. ‘Are you familiar with body modification spells, miss Granger?’ His lips lifted up ever so slightly. He pulled his wet cock from her mouth and pulled on her hair until she was standing again. His eyes roamed freely over her naked body, his eyes critical and slightly narrowed. ‘I’m surprised to say you don’t need much work done.’ His fingers trailed over her flat stomach and came to rest on her breast. ‘Only this.’ He squeezed and tutted. ‘Not even a handful.’ He pointed his wand at her breast and Hermione panicked. The only thing she knew about body modification spells was that they often went wrong and people ended up living with distorted body parts. He must have sensed her panic though, because he grabbed on to her hair and held her in place, ignoring her pleas. ‘Please, no. Please, professor.’

His dark eyes were cold and held no empathy as he spoke very closely to her face. ‘Struggle again and I will have you punished.’ He looked at her and took a deep breath. ‘I am very experienced in this type of magic. You have nothing to worry about, except buying new bras. Though seeing how you’re not wearing one, perhaps not even that.’ He pointed his wand at her breast again and Hermione closed her eyes, afraid she might end up scarred for life. She heard him murmur a spell and felt the wand circle her breast. Then he did the same for the other one and she could feel her breasts become heavier.

‘A small adjustment. I prefer to maintain realistic proportions. No more than two sizes up.’ He weighed her breasts in his large hands and hummed appreciatively. Hermione looked down and teared up. She didn’t want bigger breasts. The attention of others would always be on them if they looked at her. They weren’t grossly big but big enough for people to notice they had grown. If Ron had stared before, he would surely stare now. Luckily they were not saggy. She was always quite proud on the perkiness of her breasts and they still were.

Some tears rolled down her cheeks as Snape was enjoying his handywork, kneading her breasts and teasing her nipples. In her panic, her arousal had momentarily been forgotten but the way he was touching her was bringing the realization back in full force. A wanton moan left her mouth before she could catch it and she burned bright in humiliation when Snape looked at her with a peculiar look on his face. ‘Tell me, miss Granger. How did you feel when you took the Lust potion this morning? Be specific.’ Hermione could die from mortification. Harry had always thought Snape was just an evil, cruel bully and while she had tried to defend him in the past out of respect for his role as professor and exquisite talent as Potions Master, Hermione could not agree more now. He was abusing and humiliating one of his underage students. He could not sink much lower in her eyes. 

‘I felt hot first, my entire body. Then it was like little tingles travelled through my body and connected in my nipples and vagina. I…I instantly became aroused, sir.’ She responded but couldn’t look him in the eyes as she did. It was too much. ‘Yes…’ He tilted her chin up with one, long finger. ‘This batch might be the most potent one to date.’ He smirked when her eyes widened at the realization. ‘I hope my pregnancy potions work equally well. Now, let’s do something about that arousal of yours, before you start dripping on my floor.’ He grabbed her waist and lifted her up on her desk. 

‘Spread your legs. You do want to be fucked, don’t you?’ He pressed on her clit the moment her legs had opened. She nearly toppled backwards from the intense sensations it caused. Hermione shook her head as more tears filled her eyes. ‘What’s that? You don’t want to be filled by my cock?’ He taunted her as he rubbed her clit, knowing she was too aroused to protest. ‘I don’t want to, sir. I need it.’ She whispered between clenched teeth. It was embarrassing to admit, as was the feeling of slickness sliding down her pussy. She couldn’t help it, though. Her body was on fire, she had never been so overwhelmed with arousal. If he didn’t make her come, she would start to cry. 

He stepped between her open legs and nudged her weeping pussy with his cock. She gasped at the sensation and let her head fall back. ‘It seems you’ve not been fucked enough today. Luckily for you, I am in a merciful mood today.’ He pushed himself inside of her slowly and let out a sharp breath. Hermione nearly came when he was inside of her fully. He fucked her slowly, making her feel every inch and ridge of his long, hard cock. ‘Look at me, miss Granger. Look at your professor fucking you.’ Hermione looked in his eyes and then glanced down just in time to see his cock slide right back into her, her wetness squelching around it. The sight forced her orgasm to wash over her. She flung her body forward and grabbed on to her professor, her hands bunching up his robes. ‘Oh Gods.’ She moaned loudly as wave after wave of pleasure rushed through her body without mercy. Snape held her so she wouldn’t fall off the table but Hermione barely noticed. It took a long time before she recovered enough to comprehend what just happened. She had the most intense orgasm of her life and it was on the cock of her professor. She didn’t have time to grasp it though. He was not done with her yet. 

‘That was magnificent. My turn. Lie back.’ He pushed on her belly to make her lie down on the desk. His large hands travelled over her stomach and settled on her newly enlarged breasts. He held onto them as he started to slam his hips forward, pushing in deeply with each thrust. ‘At first, I was doubtful of the students’ choice this time but I’m starting to see the appeal.’ His hips snapped sharply as he pushed back in. ‘And not just because of your body, though I must admit it is a lovely surprise.’ He pinched her nipple until she moaned. ‘There is something about bending such an intelligent, confident, stubborn witch to one’s will.’ He pushed in deep and held himself there for a few seconds. He leaned over her so his hair hung at the sides of his head and he looked into her eyes. ‘To have you at my mercy is…exhilarating.’ She tried to turn her head and avoid his gaze but he took hold of her chin and forced her to see him. ‘Look at me, miss Granger.’ His voice was breathy. ‘Look at me when I spill into you.’ She did as she was told, partly because she was ordered to and didn’t want to be punished but another part of her couldn’t look away. She had never looked into a man’s eye during his orgasm and she found it to be strangely mesmerizing. He kept most of his face stoic as ever but his eyes were different. His pupils were blown wide and dark as the night. He breathed hard and shot his seed deep into her, never breaking eye contact as he did.

He didn’t wait long before pulling away from her and covering himself up fully. ‘Yes, you’ll do, miss Granger. You’ll certainly do. You may get dressed now.’ He turned away from her and returned to his desk, watching her carefully as he sat down. Hermione was a little shook from their encounter so she was a bit slower getting her bearings. When she did and she realized she had just been shagged by her professor, she rushed to her clothes and got dressed in record time. ‘Miss Granger, one word of advice. In order to keep your arousal at bay, it seems that having intercourse frequently helps. I doubt you will be turned down if you asked a Slytherin. And if no one is available, masturbation is an option. It has not been proven to elevate the building tension for this potion but it might. Something to try perhaps.’ Hermione put her shoes on and nodded. ‘Yes, sir.’ She mumbled and hurried out of the classroom and ran away from the dungeons. She wondered how her life got so messed up that she was just shagged by her Potions professor. 

Luckily, Potions was the last class of the day and she was free to hide wherever she wanted. Anywhere without people with green ties or black robes. The Gryffindor tower was probably the safest option but she didn’t know if she could face her friends without breaking down. She really could use a friend though. Someone to talk to, someone who knew about her situation. The only one she could think of was Daphne but she wasn’t too fond of the girl. She knew exactly what was going on and didn’t do anything about it, she only tried to offer comfort. Hermione had no idea how to find the girl without encountering her other housemates anyway. It was probably not a good idea to visit the library either. If anyone was looking for her, that was the first place they’d look. Dinner was still an hour away and she’d have to kill the time somewhere. The weather was still quite nice outside. It was dry and the sun was out, though it might be a bit chilly. Hermione decided to go for a walk to try to clear her mind. 

Without her coat on, it was indeed cold outside but the sun was burning brightly and it managed to lift some weight from her shoulders. She hadn’t fully realized just how much everything was pulling her down. She ran the last couple of days through her mind and wondered how on earth she came to be in the position she was in now. She tried to look for signs, something that might have told her this was coming but she couldn’t think of any. She never even knew they looked at her like that, as something to be desired. She honestly thought most Slytherins were disgusted by her as much as she was by them. Apparently, they were not above fucking her.

Hermione found her way to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and sat down with her back leaning against a tree. She scolded herself for not seeing Snape’s involvement coming. They did tell her this was a tradition that started in the seventeenth century so clearly Snape was aware of it all. That he hadn’t participated until it was her that was chosen and he did so only because he hated her so much was more hurtful than she’d like to admit. She couldn’t deny the pleasure that exploded in her when he shagged her, though, and she hated herself for it. She hated those bloody Lust potions and the way her body couldn’t fight their effect. 

Hermione had told herself there must be a way out of this. They couldn’t possibly use her like this until she graduated from Hogwarts. But her first official day as the new Slytherin toy was nearly over and helplessness overtook her. It was all so overwhelming and she hadn’t thought of any escape yet, and she had been thinking hard. It seemed that at least for the time being, there was nothing to be done but accept that she would be used by an entire Hogwarts house. 

She dreaded going back inside to have dinner but her grumbling stomach forced her to her feet. On her way to the castle, it started to drizzle and she picked up the pace. She wasn’t inside for one minute before she was grabbed from behind and pushed inside a broom closet. She instinctively started to struggle but stopped when a voice whispered in a demanding tone. ‘Don’t fight me, little toy. I want to fuck you.’ The door closed behind them and shrouded the closet in darkness. She had no idea who it was that had taken her. She never saw his face and his voice didn’t sound very familiar. 

He pushed her against the wall and lifted her skirt, his other hand reaching in front of her and grabbing her newly enlarged breast. ‘No underwear? You’re adjusting to your new role well.’ His warm palm rubbed over her right arse cheek, softly following the curve all the way down to her pussy. When he touched her wetness and rubbed it over her lips, Hermione moaned. It hadn’t been very long at all since she was fucked by Snape but she was already ready for more. 

The guy behind her didn’t waste much time. He lowered his pants and underwear and slammed inside of her in no time at all. Hermione arched her back and cried out when he slammed into her so roughly. He only became rougher the longer he fucked her. He pushed her into the wall with his strong body, his entire weight behind the slams. The hand that had been massaging her breast was removed and he grabbed onto her hips with both hands. His hands were large and warm and it lit her body up. ‘Shit.’ He cursed and smacked her bottom hard. Hermione put her hands on the wall so her sensitive breasts had some space and didn’t hit the hard surface so roughly. She couldn’t resist the moans that left her mouth as another orgasm was building quickly. He never touched her clit, which she should be grateful for but her body was screaming at him to help her over the edge. 

‘Yes, yes.’ He chanted right before he came deep inside of her, his hot seed both arousing her further and disgusting her. He pulled out and waited until his breathing returned to normal. Then the closet door opened and he disappeared, leaving Hermione against the hard wall, confused about what had happened. She was still aroused beyond words and she wasn’t sure if she preferred not to come while they used her. The orgasms they gave her added onto her guilt but not coming when she was so horny felt pretty terrible too. She needed a couple of minutes to calm down and fix herself. She cleaned herself from the stranger’s seed and straightened her clothes. There were voices outside the door so she waited until it was perfectly quiet outside before she dared to leave the dark closet. She hoped no one would be able to tell what she had been up to.

Harry and Ron didn’t seem to notice a thing when she joined them at the table. ‘You’re late.’ Harry said. Ron was engaged in conversation with Dean, something to do with Slytherin. Hermione still felt a bit flustered. ‘I was, uhh, at the library.’ She explained a little unsurely. Harry rolled his eyes and returned to his plate of mashed potatoes and sausage. ‘You really study too hard. The year’s only just begun.’ She was glad he was oblivious to her internal struggles. She was still so very horny and she had to cross her legs to stop herself from squirming in her seat too much. She hated the fact that she wasn’t allowed to wear underwear that day, her slickness seeped out of her each time she remembered the feeling of being fucked. She was afraid to stand up after dinner, worried her wetness would leak and show below her skirt. 

Hermione stayed close to Harry and Ron as they walked back to the Gryffindor tower, careful not to look at her surroundings and accidentally catch the eye of a Slytherin. It was nearly eight and then she’d have two full hours to herself, after which she would go to bed. Not that she was safe there, Draco had proven that before. She stepped up the stairs and looked at Ron as he spoke. He looked at her too, his eyes firmly on her chest. His skin turned crimson straight away and he started to stutter mid-sentence. Hermione could cry. He must have noticed her breasts were much bigger, her hard nipples poking against her too tight blouse since she was so horny still. Harry didn’t look at her, he looked at Ron when he started to behave differently. 

‘What’s wrong, Ron?’ He asked. Hermione was beginning to feel mortified and hoped Ron would not comment on it. He glanced at her breasts once more, the redness spreading all the way down to his neck. ‘N-Nothing.’ He promised Harry. Then he put a hand on his belly. ‘Ate too much I reckon.’ Hermione released a breath and crossed her arms over her chest. Tomorrow she would wear a bra again and she crossed her fingers no one would steal it. 

Once she was up in her dorm room and could finally go to bed, Hermione was more exhausted than she had been in her entire life. It was mostly the stress that wore her out. The not knowing when someone would pull her aside and shag her. She was surprised and relieved to find she was not sore down there. She had been incredibly wet each time they used her, which prevented chafing. It was the only upside after her draining day of abuse. She was asleep in no time and dreamt of a cock springing free from behind black robes.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s been a few weeks since Hermione had been made into a living sex toy for the house of Slytherin and she was constantly on edge. Each day was a new day of flinching when she came across a Slytherin in the hallway, desperately trying to avoid eye contact with any of them, and constantly keeping her friends close. She had turned into a skittish little mouse, almost afraid of her own shadow and she hated it. She hated them for ruining her life and changing her into this new, broken version of herself. 

They were using her much more often these days. It seemed that they had eased her into it at first. The first week, only a few students used her each day but she was being shagged much more often now. She would start her day being fucked before breakfast had even started, and finished with another session after dinner. In between, she would be pulled into alcoves or empty rooms after class. She absolutely hated it and she hated how her heightened arousal distracted her from normal life, especially her schoolwork. She was desperately trying to come up with a way out of this. There were a few things she had thought of to get out of her situation but she wasn’t confident enough to actually put her plans into action or believed that it would really work. 

She had been blackmailed into this so perhaps blackmail was her way out of it. The problem was, she had no leverage over any of them. One thing that had stuck with her was the way they had taken her pictures in the train. They had been very careful not to have their own faces in them. Perhaps she could arrange to have pictures taken that showed exactly who her abusers were while they raped her. Only, that way she would still be humiliated and she wasn’t even sure if anyone would believe her. The only thing she’d accomplish could very well be pissing them off and getting punished.

She had thought about going to the Headmaster or perhaps professor McGonagall. Surely they would give her the benefit of the doubt and try to help her but imagining the retaliation of the Slytherins scared her into submission for the time being. Being too scared to do anything right now, Hermione was determined to keep her eyes and ears open and wait until she saw an opportunity she was sure would get her out of her predicament. 

There were a lot of students that grabbed her occasionally but she was starting to become a little more familiar with some of them. Montague used her very often and he liked to be quite rough. He also had a terrible preference for humiliation. Hermione always dreaded being with him, especially when he took her alone. When there were others in the room, he restrained himself more but when he was alone it was like all bets were off. 

There were two boys a year below her who always took her together. One after the other they would fuck her, most often in an empty broom closet. She hadn’t learned their names yet but she hated being shagged by two younger boys, especially since they looked so juvenile. She felt like a paedophile when she came on their cocks. 

Crabbe and Goyle usually had her together too, though Goyle sometimes grabbed her by himself. The two of them disgusted her with their heavy breathing on her neck and low grunts as they slapped flesh on flesh. At least they never lasted long. Small mercies.

Hermione was on her way to breakfast when she was grabbed by the wrist and dragged around the corner. ‘Adrian.’ She breathed when she finally got a good look at her handler. Adrian Pucey only started to use her after at least a week into this. He had been so gentle the first time he shagged her, whispering praises into her ear as he fucked her from behind in an empty classroom. He was one of the students she didn’t hate fucking as much. It was still rape but at least he was kind and didn’t humiliate her. She hated herself for individualizing the monsters that haunted her day and night, but any affection some of the boys showed her had her in tears from relief. Comparing students like Montague to Adrian made it impossible to see them both as the same kind of evil. Daphne's words all those weeks ago might have not been complete rubbish. 

He looked at her with sparkling green eyes and leaned in for a kiss. She had learned Adrian really liked kissing her and although he was an excellent kisser, it felt wrong to Hermione. Kissing was such an intimate act, especially during sex. Just plain sex was different. When they only fucked her, she could focus on relieving her own tension and hate them afterwards for raping her but when he kissed her, it added something to their encounters. The way he kissed her so tenderly, it almost felt like he cared for her. It was too personal, too close. Through him, Hermione learned how much she could enjoy kissing, if it was with the right person. 

‘Good morning.’ He smiled down at her, glancing at her swollen lips. ‘Morning, sir.’ Hermione responded softly. ‘I don’t have time now but I want to have you later. Wait for me after the Quidditch game. I’ll find you.’ Hermione nodded. Adrian smiled and pulled her into a tight hug, both of his hands on her bum. He groaned. ‘I really wish I had time now.’ He pulled back and sighed, a small smile on his lips. ‘I’ll see you later then.’ She bid him goodbye and sighed, secretly relieved she got away without cum somewhere in or on her body. She wouldn’t actually attend the Quidditch game since Gryffindor wasn’t playing. It would be too odd if she went. She would go near the end of the game and wait for him somewhere behind the stands. 

Hermione tried to catch up with her friends, who had left the common room with her. She disappeared so often these days, they didn’t even bother to wait anymore. They had questioned her about it at first and Ron had gotten very angry with her a couple of times but she never gave them a good excuse and eventually they dropped it. 

Right as she rounded a corner leading to the door of the Great Hall, she saw Theo standing there. He smirked when they made eye contact. Theo was one of the guys she wasn't as scared of. He had been relatively kind to her, especially on her initiation night, but he had become a little more rough after that. He walked up to her and pushed her back around the corner. 

‘Right on time. Come with me.’ She was used so often around breakfast or dinner time, Hermione had lost some weight. She didn’t always get the chance to grab something to eat. Her stomach was flat as it could be and it made her larger breasts stand out more, much to Hermion's dismay. Theo flung an arm around her shoulder and let his hand brush over her breast. Hermione, who had just taken her Lust potion only twenty minutes before, shivered at the contact. Theo chuckled as they walked together. 

‘Are you horny?’ He whispered in her ear and put his hand on her breast a little more firmly. ‘Yes, sir.’ She still felt embarrassed to admit it even though they all knew exactly how she felt. Theo’s thumb found her nipple over her bra and scraped his nail over it until it was so hard, it was visible through her clothing. ‘Let’s help you out with that.’ He guided her into an empty classroom and put up all the usual wards so they wouldn’t be found. ‘Please take your panties off.’ He said as he swung his wand around. Some students preferred her fully naked but a lot of them just shagged her underneath her skirt. She was glad this was such a time. It was pretty tiring to have to get dressed ten times a day. 

He turned around and grabbed something Hermione didn’t recognize from his pocket, opening his palm to show it to her. The end of it had a green jewel in it with a large S on it. ‘We have left your arse alone after initiation since your reaction was pretty volatile but we have decided it’s time to be able to use you fully. This is a butt plug. You will wear it every day, all day until one of us wants to fuck you in the arse or you have to go to the bathroom. It will stretch you up a bit so anal won’t be too painful for you.’ He explained. Hermione looked at the dildo-looking thing with wide eyes. She had been so very relieved that no one had breached the entrance to her bum again but now her reprieve was over. It looked much too big to fit in her bum. Then again, so had Montague’s prick and he had fit that in there as well. 

He walked up to her to show it more fully. ‘I will teach you a spell to clean yourself down there. After each bathroom visit you will use it on yourself and you will clean the plug. We want to be able to fuck your arse whenever we want without having to worry about getting a dirty cock. Now go bend over the table. I’ll put it in for you this time.’ 

Hermione was nervous about having that thing up her bum all day but she knew telling him no was not an option. In the last few weeks, she had tried to say no once and the punishment had been worse than the one on initiation night. So Hermione walked to the table and dutifully bend over. He bunched up her skirt to the waist and caressed her thigh until he reached her exposed pussy, which was dripping when his hand reached it. ‘Open your legs more.’ She widened her stance and tried to look back to see what he was doing. He looked back at her and smiled. The butt plug lied on the table, forgotten as he slid into her warmth, keeping eye contact with her as he sheathed himself inside fully. Both of them groaned. 

‘You feel so good. I don’t know how you manage to stay so tight.’ He put his hands on her bum and spread her cheeks open wide, exposing her little hole to the cool air. She watched him put his thumb in his mouth and pulled it out covered in saliva. ‘Not as tight as this though.’ He pressed his slick thumb against her arse until it popped in. Hermione groaned and felt incredibly embarrassed as she felt herself release a wave of wetness. He held his thumb firmly in place and began moving his hips, shoving himself in deeper before retracting and picking up a calm pace. The pressure inside of both holes made for a much more arousing experience, something she had not expected. Last time she had something in her arse was not a good experience at all. 

Hermione couldn’t stop the moans that left her body as he built up her orgasm slowly but surely. The first orgasm of the day always came pretty fast and this time was no different. Theo circled his thumb inside of her, stretching her until he could fit two fingers inside. ‘That’s it.’ He said as a loud moan left her mouth when he slipped two fingers inside. ‘You’re loving this, aren’t you?’ He said teasingly. ‘I know I am.’ He said and pulled his cock from her pussy. Surely it was dripping in her juices, she was so wet. 

When he put his cock against her arse, she tensed and tried to pull away. He put a hand on her back and tried to soothe her. ‘Shh, it’s alright. I’ll go slow. Just relax and let me in.’ Hermione focussed on her muscles and very consciously relaxed them as best as she could. ‘That’s it. Very good.’ He pushed a bit harder and the tip of his cock slipped inside. He stopped to let her adjust and caressed her bum. 

‘You’re doing so good. Taking my cock so well. Can I go further?’ He asked, the strain in his voice clear. He was holding himself back so he wouldn’t hurt her. And that was the difference between some of the boys. Most didn’t care if she got hurt, some even liked it. Hermione took a deep breath to relax even further and nodded. ‘Yes, sir.’ He didn’t hesitate and pushed himself in much deeper, a low groan leaving his throat and his hands tightening their grip on her hips. The sudden fullness made her pussy throb harder. It was a bit painful but the pain was quite pleasurable. 

‘Please.’ She pleaded, feeling like she really needed to come. She was nearly there, if only he would push her over the edge. Theo pulled his cock back a bit but didn’t pull it out fully. His hands went underneath them and his fingers came to rest on her swollen clit. As he rubbed it hard, he slammed himself back inside fully. It was more than enough to make her come. She came undone, clenching hard around his thrusting cock and moaning like she was nothing more than a Knockturn Alley whore. 

Theo cursed softly and picked up the pace, intruding her little hole harder and faster until he too shuddered and found his release. When he was done spurting his seed against her walls, he was breathing hard and reached out to caress along her back. Hermione looked back at him and found his eyes glazy with lust and his skin shining with a light sheen of sweat. She must look similar. He bent down and pressed a kiss on her bare bum, his cock slipping out of her. ‘That was perfect. Let me clean you up and show you the spell.’ The spill of seed still felt uncomfortable for Hermione but the amount of times she had to experience it had made her somewhat immune to the feeling. 

Theo showed her the wand movement and pronounced the incantation clearly and her arse tingled a little. Hermione was certain she would be able to perform it herself next time it was necessary. Theo took a little tube of lube out of his pocket and coated her arse generously in it. ‘Try to relax again. It’s not as big as my cock so it’ll be easier.’ He winked at her before focussing on her still exposed holes and pressing the plug until it plopped inside. He had stretched her out enough so it didn’t hurt. ‘Perfect.’ He commented and twisted the plug to make the S stand up right. She was truly claimed as Slytherin’s property. 

Hermione stood up and covered herself with her skirt. Walking around with this thing up her bum would be uncomfortable. ‘Do I have to sleep with it, sir?’ She asked as Theo was straightening himself out. ‘Yes, love. You can only take it out on your day off. Otherwise, you’re to have it in the entire time.’ She nodded politely but she wasn’t very happy with her new assignment. She reached down and grabbed her panties from the floor, glad Theo wasn’t one of those who liked to steal her underwear. 

‘May I use lube to put it in?’ She asked. She observed his face as he clearly thought it over. His blue eyes were very light and the look in them made him look like he was quite sharp. They turned determined when he reached in his pocket and took out a little bottle and handed it to her. ‘You may. Let me know when you need more.’ She took it gratefully and carefully stuffed it away far down in her bag. ‘Thank you, sir.’ 

Theo grabbed her hand and pulled her closer so he could press a kiss to her forehead. It was gentle and quite nice after what they’d just done. He acted a bit more affectionate than others sometimes and Hermione had fewer breakdowns when they did. It did make it harder to hate them and she felt guilty for it sometimes. 

‘Let me walk you out.’ He lifted the wards on the classroom and opened the door for them, letting her out first. They separated quickly after that. Hermione had learned that the Slytherins were very good at keeping this a secret. Their poker faces were impeccable and they never acknowledged her in a way that would be suspicious to her friends. 

She never reached the Great Hall for breakfast. She was pulled aside and into a seclusive alcove by someone she didn’t know. He pushed her against the wall, lifted up her skirt, and slammed into her without much hesitation. He grunted behind her like an animal as he fucked her hard but shallow. She didn’t feel much and she suspected he wasn’t very gifted in the genital department. She was grateful for it since he was quite rough with her. If he’d had a big cock too, she would’ve been destroyed inside out. He came rather quickly and left her alone without saying a word. Hermione sighed and cleaned herself from his dripping cum. By the time he was done with her, breakfast was over and class was about to start. Her stomach was grumbling with all the ‘exercise’ she had gotten already so she decided to risk it and go down to the kitchen.

She picked up a brisk pace since she really hated being late and moved along the hallways as quickly as she could. She tickled the pear and she was let into the kitchen, where lots of elves were cleaning up the mess from breakfast. Of course they were pleased to help her to something to eat. A bagel in her hand, she rushed up and headed towards the transfiguration classroom. She would only be a few minutes late if she hurried on. Picking up a slow jog, she rounded the corner and bumped straight into a solid, black-clad chest.

She looked up from beneath her lashes and got chills to see the person she had run into was none other than professor Snape. He looked down his nose at her, no other expression on his face than the slight upturn of the corners of his lips. She was reminded of the time he had fucked her in his classroom. Her knickers got soaked at the memory. 

‘And what do we have here?’ He looked at his watch. ‘Not only are you running in the hallway, you are late for class, aren’t you, miss Granger?’ His deep baritone voice vibrated through the air and made her shiver. ‘I’m sorry, sir.’ She looked down at the floor, hoping he wouldn’t give her detention. ‘Yes, I imagine you will be.’ She looked back up and saw a glint in his eyes. 

‘Please, sir. I was only getting something to eat. I’ve missed many meals already. I was hungry.’ She pleaded, hoping somewhere underneath that black chest beat a heart. He looked her over, scrutinizing her frame. ‘You do seem to have lost some weight. Pray tell, miss Granger. Why have you missed so many meals?’ He implored. She felt her cheeks colour slightly. ‘I’ve been busy, sir.’ She responded softly, her eyes on the floor again. ‘Don’t give me vague answers. I neither have patience for it nor the time.’ He reproached her. ‘I’ve been busy pleasuring my Masters, sir.’ 

It was quiet after her words. Scared that he might be angry with her, she looked up and found him looking at her with a curious look in his eyes. ‘I will have a word with my students. It is not our intention to starve you. That being said, if you ever find yourself struggling like this you can always tell someone. Your problem will be discussed and decided on. You may not always get what you want but in this case I’m certain that you will be given more time for meals.’ 

For a moment, Hermione was too shocked to speak. ‘Thank you, sir.’ She blurted out after staring for too long. He gave her a curt nod. She tried to walk past him, thinking he was done with her but he stepped in front of her. ‘Ah, ah. You still need to be punished for your behaviour. You are late for class and you were running in the hall. That is unacceptable behaviour. I don’t want to make you even later so I’ll punish you properly on another date. For now, I will give you an assignment. Who is your least favourite Master?’ Hermione didn’t have to think too long on it but she was reluctant to tell him. Nothing good could come from it. 

His eyes narrowed in silent warning and it didn’t take long before she relented. ‘Graham Montague, sir.’ He nodded, a knowing look in his eyes. ‘You will announce to your friends that you are dating him. I will inform him of you punishment. Remember, this is only part of it. I will seek you out to finish it.’ He informed. Hermione’s eyes widened in panic. Montague as her boyfriend, no one would believe her. They were never even seen together. ‘Please, sir. They won’t go for it. He’s not even in our year.’ She begged. 

He held up a hand to silence her. ‘No arguing, unless you want to add on your punishment.’ He rose a questioning eyebrow and she quickly shook her head. ‘You will tell your friends you and Montague are together and they will believe it. You will make sure of it. It will explain why you disappear so often. You were spending time with your beloved boyfriend.’ He smirked cruelly. ‘Now off to class. And I will check to see if you have done as you’re told. Do not disappoint me, miss Granger.’

Finally, he let her pass as she tried to go to class. Only this time she wished he hadn’t, not with the assignment he had given her. She dragged her feet and only opened the classroom door after a deep and heavy sigh, willing her tears not to fall. Professor McGonagall was obviously not too happy about her being late but she let her in without much fuss. Ron and Harry gave her a look but Hermione didn’t respond other than a small smile. The lesson went by much too quickly for Hermione’s liking. She was dreading having to talk to her friends but getting it over sooner rather than later might be better. Otherwise she would be nervous all day. 

Harry didn’t waste any time when they were outside the classroom. ‘You were late.’ He sounded a bit flabbergasted. ‘What happened? You’re never late.’ Ron added on, a worried frown on his face. ‘I-well…’ She hesitated but continued after Ron pressed on. She sighed. ‘I supposed I should have told you this much sooner. I’ve been seeing someone.’ She bit her lip and waited for her friends to explode. Ron started to turn a bit red, starting at the cheeks and slowly spreading out. ‘WHAT?’ He shouted, attracting unwanted attention from others in the hallway. 

‘Who is it?’ Harry asked, much more calmly. Hermione braced herself even further. ‘Graham Montague.’ It stayed silent for a little while and Hermione could see it sink in. ‘WHAT?’ Harry shouted. ‘Hermione, he’s awful. We’ve played against him. He’s a cheater and he plays dirty. How could you date him?’ The hurt was clear in his eyes. ‘He’s not like that with me.’ She cringed internally. Defending such a cruel man was proving to be more difficult than expected. She had to sell it though or Snape would punish her. ‘He really isn’t. He’s kind and smart and he makes me laugh.’ 

Suddenly, an arm was flung over her shoulder and she was pulled against someone’s side. ‘You flatter me, sweetheart.’ Montague kissed her cheek and grinned at her wickedly. Harry and Ron’s mouths were hanging open, their eyes darting from her to her supposed boyfriend. They were stunned into silence. ‘Don’t you have to get to your next class? Arithmancy is it?’ When she nodded, he grinned a little wider. ‘See, I do listen.’ He leaned in and pressed a solid kiss on her lips.

‘Before you go, I have something for you.’ He pulled a green scarf from his bag and draped it around her neck. ‘I’ll see you at the game. I love how supportive you are.’ He pressed another kiss on her lips, patted her bottom lightly, and ran off with a wave. ‘See you later.’ She called after him. It all happened so fast, she was a bit too shocked to form normal sentences. Turning back towards her friends, it was clear that they believed it. It was also clear that they weren’t very happy. ‘You’re going to cheer him on?’ Harry crossed his arms angrily. ‘Well, he is my boyfriend. And it’s not like Gryffindor’s playing.’ She defended herself, crossing her own arms as well. ‘What if we were?’ He asked. ‘What will you do when we play against them?’

‘I’ll cheer for both.’ She said decidedly. ‘You can’t. Only one team can win. You’ll have to choose, Hermione. Us or him.’ Ron said, still red from anger. Hermione rolled her eyes. ‘Honestly, don’t be so childish. It’s just a game. We have a class to get to.’ She cut them off and walked away before she’d start crying. It was so hard to lie to them and defend the one person she despised so much. 

Harry and Ron ignored her for the rest of the day and part of her felt like they were acting ridiculous. They didn’t know how truly awful he was. That he was cruel and liked to humiliate her. All they knew was that he was a cheater in Quidditch and a general jerk to people. Still, that didn’t give them reason to be so horrible to her. She had enough going on in her life, losing her friends would crush her beyond repair. 

The day flew by and before she knew it, she had to get ready for the game. She hadn’t planned on going but Montague had forced her hand. She had to meet Adrian after so it wasn’t that inconvenient. She put on a thick sweater and her jeans. It got quite windy up in the stands so she threw on her winter coat too. The scarf remained safely hidden in her bag and it would only come out far away from the Gryffindor tower. 

She heard the whispers around her as she passed through the common room. She raised her head, squared her shoulders and ignored them all. She only let her tears fall where no one could see. Once she reached the Quidditch field, she realised that she had sex with every single team member and her cheeks started to burn. Once she was seated in a spot where there weren’t too many other people, she took the scarf and flung it around her neck. A green scarf with the word Slytherin around her neck and a plug up her bum with a green jewel and the letter S. She never felt more like Slytherin’s whore than in that moment. 

Since Hermione never cared much for Quidditch, she took a book from her bag and read it instead of watching them fly , chasing and throwing balls around. She’d rather catch up on her homework. The two hours she was granted each day was a tight fit for everything she wanted to achieve. She usually spent at least half of her day off catching up.

About half an hour into the game, Blaise sat down beside her. ‘Granger.’ He greeted. ‘Fancy seeing you here.’ He looked at her. ‘A little birdy told me you got yourself a boyfriend.’ He raised his eyebrows and smiled cheekily. ‘Want to tell me how that happened?’ She really didn’t but she knew it wasn’t a real question. So she quickly told him what happened with Snape. Blaise chuckled a few times during her story. ‘I will give him points for creativity. I’m surprised he’s taken an interest in you. He doesn’t usually do that.’ Lucky me, Hermione thought. 

‘Well.’ He moved a little closer and draped a warm, green blanket over the two of them. ‘Since we’re both here and not really watching the game, why don’t we have some fun?’ He fumbled around underneath the blanket and grabbed her hand. He put it on his crotch and she noticed his pants were down. Only his underwear was between her hand and his prick. She turned bright red. ‘Someone will see.’ She whispered and looked around. They were sitting in a pretty secluded corner and there weren’t very many people around but she was still afraid someone might notice. 

‘They won’t. Go on and jerk me off.’ He pulled his underwear down just far enough to let his cock out. Blaise grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth. He looked her in the eyes and spat on her palm. He then guided her hand back to his cock. Hermione took it in her hand and started to move it up and down slowly, scared someone might see the movement underneath the blanket.

Blaise leaned back and sighed, enjoying himself and letting her work him without another word. Hermione tried to focus on pleasuring him so she’d be done quicker but she couldn’t stop looking around to make sure no one was watching. She twirled her thumb around the tip of his seeping cock and smeared his precum around his shaft. ‘So how are you adjusting to your new role?’ He asked casually, as if she wasn’t secretly jerking him off. She kept going as she answered. 

‘It’s difficult, sir.’ She responded softly. ‘Are you not enjoying all the sex you’re having?’ She really wished he would keep his voice down. ‘Physically, I am forced to because of the potions. I would stop if I had the chance.’ She explained calmly. They must know it. Surely they weren’t so naïve to think that she would genuinely want to be their fucktoy. 

‘Is that so.’ He murmured out loud, clearly mulling something over in his mind. He visibly snapped out of it. ‘Well, at least you’re doing a good job. And you’re getting off a lot. That must be fun.’ He commented. Fun wasn’t the word she’d use. Forced, yes. Inevitable, also yes. Just the feeling of his large cock in her small hand made her wetter.

‘I’m close.’ He said. Hermione was relieved. Her wrist was starting to feel tired. ‘I really want to come in your mouth.’ Blaise looked around the stands and Hermione panicked a little. There was no way they could get away with that. He lifted the blanket a little and stared at the way her hand moved on his cock. ‘This will have to do then. Squeeze my balls.’ He said. 

Hermione took his balls in her hand and squeezed while she rolled them. He took over where she left off and moved his own hand around his throbbing erection. It didn’t take long before he spurted all over both their hands, a soft grunt deep in his throat. It was revolting but much preferred over getting it in her mouth in front of everyone. 

He swirled his wand and it was all gone. ‘That was fun. Now it’s your turn. Pull down your pants.’ He commanded with a grin at the look on her face. ‘You don’t have to do that, sir.’ She tried but he shook his head. ‘I know I don’t have to, I want to. Go on.’ He nodded. With great reluctance, she pulled until her pants were just underneath her underwear. His hand slipped between her barely opened legs and he tutted her. ‘Come on, Granger. Open up for me. Lower your pants.’ She obeyed and pulled her pants low enough so she could open her legs wide enough for him to do whatever he wanted with her. 

He immediately cupped her mound and rubbed the wet spot on her knickers. ‘Hmm, nice and wet. Did touching my cock get you wet?’ He asked while looking into her eyes. Embarrassment flooded through her. ‘Yes, sir.’ She responded honestly. His fingers deftly parted her lips over her knickers and he continued to rub her. She gasped when he brushed over her clit. Wetness gushed out and soaked both her knickers and his fingers. He slipped inside of her underwear and touched her directly with his warm fingers. ‘Very nice.’ He commented as he slipped two fingers inside her dripping heat. She couldn’t help but hum in agreement. 

One of his fingers brushed over the jewel sticking out of her bum and his eyes widened. ‘That’s right! Theo put it in today.’ He groaned. ‘I really wish I could see it.’ He pulled out of her pussy and grabbed the plug, twisting it and gently pulling and pushing. She burned with shame when she felt her orgasm approach as he played with her arse. ‘I’ve never had something up my arse but looking at you right now might make me reconsider.’ He said as he gazed into her lust-filled eyes. 

‘Have you had an orgasm with that thing in yet?’ He asked. ‘No, sir-oohh’ She moaned when he focussed his attention fully on her clit. ‘You will soon.’ He turned to pretend to watch the game but kept rubbing her underneath the blanket, making her breathe hard and flush red. 

Her orgasm approached very rapidly and she had trouble sitting still in her seat. Blaise returned his full attention to her as her orgasm washed over her. He slipped his fingers back inside of her and hummed contently at the feeling of her clenching walls. Hermione fought against her moans, biting on her bottom lip to keep quiet. 

‘How did it feel? With the plug inside.’ He asked once she was done coming. She didn’t have to consider it very long. ‘Full. It felt full.’ He raised an eyebrow at her. ‘Was it better?’ He continued to prod. Hermione discretely pulled her pants back up. The feeling of her soaked panties made her cringe. ‘It was.’ She responded softly. He stared at her for a moment and looked quite thoughtful. 

‘You used to be so eloquent.’ He commented. ‘I try not to say too much. I might get punished if I’m not careful.’ She responded a bit sharply. He contemplated it for a second and smiled. ‘You don’t have to be afraid of that with me. I’d like you to speak your mind. Just be yourself. Of course I’d like you to be respectful but I won’t punish you if you slip up.’ Hermione let his statement sink in and nodded slowly. Perhaps there was an opportunity there.

The two of them watched the rest of the game together in silence. He seemed as uninterested in the sport as she was, which made her wonder why he was there in the first place. Perhaps he was a good friend to those on the team and he came to support them. Or he knew she’d be there and wanted to play with her. Either way, she was not particularly happy that he joined her there. There weren’t many places left in Hogwarts where she felt safe and now the Quidditch pitch was ruined as well. 

When the game was over, Hermione followed Blaise down the stairs but stayed behind, waiting for Adrian close to the bottom of the stand she had been in. It would take some time before he’d be done showering and getting dressed so she grabbed a book, sat down on the ground, and resumed her reading. Keeping up with her homework really was becoming an ordeal. Often, she was too tired to do much at the end of the day. Usually, she got up earlier so she could get something done but it was tiring her quickly. 

It didn’t take longer than twenty minutes before Adrian walked up to her. His hair was damp and messy from showering and he smiled widely at her as he approached. ‘Congratulations.’ She offered a small smile of her own. Slytherin had won the game quite spectacularly. His smiled grew a bit wider. ‘Thanks.’ He glanced around to make sure no one of the other team was still around and pressed a kiss on her lips. ‘Come celebrate with me.’ He took her hand and entwined their fingers. 

He pulled her along towards the forbidden forest. He stopped right at the edge and pushed her against a tree, kissing her and feeling her curves with his warm hands. Hermione kissed him back, the feeling of his lips on hers warming her from the inside out. He pulled back and grinned at her flushed face. ‘You look so beautiful.’ She fought to hate him, she really did, but when he spoke like that to her and looked at her with his warm, green eyes, it was impossible not to believe he truly meant it. 

He looked over her shoulder and around the tree and started to unzip her coat. Hermione tensed up. They were still only at the edge of the forest and anyone who was close could see them, not to mention that Hagrid’s cabin was very near. He opened her coat and lifted her sweater, revealing her bra clad chest to the cold air. 

‘Sir, someone could see.’ She nervously glanced around and tried to listen for footsteps but it seemed that no one was around. His eyes sparkled with excitement. ‘I know. It’s part of the fun.’ He took her breasts in both hands and circled her nipples with his thumbs, looking at them like they were something magical. She had transfigured her bras to be bigger, since the old size didn’t fit anymore. It would be a waste to throw them away and buy new ones so she taught herself the spell. 

Adrian fiddled with her pants but he couldn’t get the button to open and ge the zipper down. ‘Take them off for me, love.’ He whispered in a husky breath, choosing to suckle on her neck while she pulled her pants down. Once they were, he turned her around and pushed her against the tree, her sensitive nipples brushing against the hard wood making her gasp. He rocked his hips against her bum, he was still fully clothed. ‘You feel so good.’ He whispered in her ear and slid his hands over her hips until he reached her bum. 

One arm reached around her and he slipped his fingers inside of her underwear. ‘So good.’ He groaned again. He pushed harder against her body, forcing her face to rest against the tree. He played with her pussy for a little while but he didn’t have the patience to wait much longer. He fumbled around with his robes and released his erection. He swiftly pulled her panties down and slid himself into her slick opening. She was more than ready to be filled by him. The orgasm Blaise had given her had relieved the tension for the time being but there was nothing like coming on a cock.

He pulled on her hair to turn her face towards him so he could kiss her while he pushed inside deeper. She was filled to the brim with him, his cock deep inside her pussy and his tongue finding hers inside her mouth. He suckled on her bottom lip before letting it go, grabbing her hips, and pumping in and out of her faster. Hermione put her hands on the tree to brace herself, moaning as he hit a certain sensitive spot inside of her. Having the plug up her bum made her feel so incredibly full, it was naughty and it made her feel incredibly aroused. 

Adrian stopped moving to spread her cheeks and look at her new asset. ‘It looks very pretty on you.’ He twisted it slightly, making her gasp out and moan. ‘Can I take you in there or are you sore? It must be strange to suddenly have it in all day.’ He asked in a thick voice. She glanced over her shoulder, worry in her eyes. ‘I’m a bit sore, sir. I’d rather not.’ She said softly. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer, a soft smile on his lips. ‘That’s fine. Your pussy is more than satisfying. You feel incredibly tight with that thing in.’ 

He wrapped his arms around her to pull her up fully, holding her very close to his own body. He slipped his hand underneath her bra and cupped one of her full breasts, slowly thrusting in and out of her. His other hand moved down her started to work on her little clit. She was already close to coming and the moment he touched her down there, her orgasm rippled over her. Her back arched on its own and she pushed into him more as she moaned. 

He held her up during her orgasm, otherwise she’d probably fallen to the ground. ‘You look so pretty when you come.’ He whispered in her ear, still steadily fucking her from behind. ‘I’m close too. Where do you want me to come?’ He was breathing hard and his voice was deep and husky. He was no professor Snape but his voice did things to her too. She never liked it when they came in one of her holes, the feeling of it dripping out was quite disgusting but she had to admit it was an arousing feeling too. And especially with Adrian, since she didn’t dislike him. 

She was caught up in the moment when she told him to come inside of her. He groaned and bit her neck as he started to push harder and faster. ‘Such a good girl. Asking daddy to come inside of her.’ He whispered in her neck, snapping her out of the lust-filled haze she had been lost in. What did he just say? 

He thrusted erratically, pushing him inside as deep as he could reach and filled her up with his cum. He kept hold of her for a long moment after, just holding on to her body and calming himself down as his high ebbed away. When he let go, they both got dressed in silence. The silence was uncomfortable for two reasons. First, Adrian was usually more chatty so he was acting quite out of character. And second, they both knew she heard what he said and they were ignoring it quite notably. 

‘I’ll walk you back to the castle.’ He held out his arm to let her go first. There was no smile on his face, he usually had one after sex. Actually, he was an all-around smiley guy. They walked beside each other but the tense silence was becoming unbearable. ‘Did I do something wrong?’ Hermione asked, choosing to make it about her supposed insecurities and not his slip up. It might be easier for him to talk about it that way. 

‘No, of course not. You were great.’ He responded quickly. ‘It’s just-well, you heard what I said. You must think I’m crazy.’ Hermione frowned and shook her head. ‘It’s not the strangest thing I’ve heard when guys come.’ She smiled softly and looked into his startingly green eyes. He chuckled and ran a hand through his now dry but still messy hair. ‘I believe you.’

He sighed as they waked past the lake. ‘I have some sexual preferences that I’ve never shared with anyone. Well, I tried once with my ex but she wasn’t very open. I decided not to bring it up again. But with you…’ He looked at her with a sparkle of hope in his eyes. ‘Perhaps we can try some things?’ He phrased it as a question but in reality, he could do whatever he liked with her. She wouldn’t be able to say no without risking punishment. 

‘What sort of things?’ She asked a bit hesitantly. He hesitated as well, before gathering his courage and speaking up. ‘Well, there are many things I would want to try. I think the one that excites me most is public sex. I like the risk of getting caught. It makes it so much more exciting to me.’ He put a hand up before she could protest. ‘I would never let anyone see you of course. We promised this was a secret and it is. But there are ways around it. Changing the colour of your hair or a mask. Would you be open to trying? Do you trust me enough?’ He asked. 

Hermione nodded, feeling a bit of pressure not to deny her Master even though he framed it as a question. He let out a breath of relief and grinned. He seemed encouraged by her answer. ‘I also like to think of you as my girl. I’ve never been one to have casual sex so pretending you are mine makes it easier. I’d like to take care of what’s mine. I think that’s where what I said came from. I have the urge to care for you and I would like it if you’d call me daddy every once in a while.’ He blushed as he spoke but he still looked hopeful. 

She didn’t have it in her to break his heart, as his girlfriend had. The way he treated her and spoke to her made her think he didn’t realize just how much power he had over her. She had to do whatever any Slytherin wanted or face severe punishment. Of course she’d do what he asked. Still, she was glad to be treated as a human being who had the ability to make choices. It was part of why she preferred him over her other abusers. 

They stopped in front of the entrance to the castle, ready to separate before they were spotted together. ‘We can try it out.’ She gave in. He smiled and leaned in for a last kiss. ‘I’ll see you later, daddy.’ She whispered, blushing as she did. His eyes grew comically wide and much darker. Perhaps these boys weren’t the only ones with power. Adrian might be a delusional, naïve boy who had no idea how terrible this was for her but perhaps it could be to her advantage. The way he looked at her, it seemed almost as if he'd do anything for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Pretending to date Montague was not an easy task. She struggled to defend him in front of her entire house and people started to shun her. He was dislikes by other houses as well so even her friends in Ravenclaw looked at her differently. He took every opportunity to show she was his as well, kissing and touching her in front of others. He seemed very happy that they could fool around and not be afraid someone might catch them. They were together after all. It also meant that they had a lot more sex since he could seek her out whenever he wanted. He’d already used her very frequently but these days he took her daily, sometimes more than once a day. 

She sighed and rolled her eyes when she spotted Montague in the library, clearly looking for her. Hermione mostly studied in her dorm these days but it was hard to focus with so many other people around. At least the library was quiet but she was also weary someone might find her and want to shag her. And now he did. He grinned when he saw her and immediately made his way over. Montague wasn’t unattractive. In fact, he was considered very handsome. It was just his cruel tendencies that made Hermione dislike him so much. He liked to humiliate and hurt her and she dreaded being with him every single time. 

She was sat on the bench in the window frame, a table filled with books and parchment in front of her. It was a pretty secluded corner, hidden behind bookshelves. Still, he managed to find her. He slid in behind her, a leg on each side of her hips. ‘There’s my pretty girlfriend. I was looking for you.’ His hands immediately found her breasts and he squeezed hard, making her gasp in both arousal and pain.

‘Snape really is a talented wizard.’ He said as he weighed and massaged her enlarged breasts. ‘Maybe I’ll put in a motion to make them even bigger.’ He hummed beside her ear. Hermione panicked a little bit, on the inside. It had taken so long to get used to her new breasts, she really didn’t want them any bigger. It would be obscene. On the other side, Montague liked to humiliate and tease her so his words didn’t hold any truth to them per se. He could just be teasing her. 

He dropped his hands to her stomach when someone walked past their isle. When he was gone, he started to unbutton her blouse. She expected him to stop when her breasts were revealed but he continued and fully opened her bouse. He unclasped her bra and ordered her to take it off when he didn’t manage. She slid the straps down her arms and took her bra off, hunching over a bit in the hopes of hiding her naked breasts behind her blouse. Luckily, Montague buttoned her up again, leaving the top few open so she’d show some cleavage. He tucked her bra in his bag, saving it for Merlin knows what. He went back to playing with her breasts, only this time there was only one layer of fabric between his skin and hers. It was easier for him to tease her nipples with his nails and pinch them until they were painfully hard. ‘I so enjoy taking your underwear. The look of pure shame when you walk around knowing everyone can see them jiggle up and down and even spot your lovely nipples when they look closely is such fun for me.’

One of his hands slipped beneath her skirt and immediately sought out her wet core, inserting two fingers underneath her knickers and pumping them in and out slowly. Hermione bit on her lip to suppress a moan. ‘How many guys do you think have masturbated to the thought of your luscious breasts?’ He spoke softly into her ear. ‘Everyone in Slytherin of course but I see the way others look at you. I’m sure that little ginger friend of yours can’t think of anything else when he jerks his rod. I’ve seen the way he looks at you and he’s not the only Gryffindor. What do you think your friends would say if they ever found out you’ve been fucking an entire house?’ His crude words made her burn with embarrassment but the wetness drowning his fingers proved it excited her as well. 

‘I’m sure they’d be pretty mad at first. But then, after showing them these marvellous tits…’ He squeezed one quite hard, making her gasp out. ‘They wouldn’t hesitate to join.’ He slipped his fingers from her pussy and wiped them on her skirt. He pulled down her knickers fully and fished out his cock, hiding it beneath her spread out skirt. ‘They’d never get the chance, though. You are ours only. Now sit on my cock.’ Before she had the chance to obey, he positioned himself and pulled her down on one hard tug, impaling her on his hard erection.

He moaned softly, burying his face in her hair to muffle the sound. ‘Do you ever think of your Gryffindor friends when you’re being fucked?’ He asked as he started to tilt his hips up to fill her more fully. ‘Or anyone else for that matter.’ He added. ‘No, sir. I never think of others.’ And it was the truth. Often, she was too overwhelmed with pleasure to think of anything else. And in some cases, she was too scared to. She had to focus and be cautious not to anger her Masters so thinking of other men wasn’t on her mind at all. There really wasn’t anyone she’d like to think of either. There was no romance in her life nor did she want it. 

‘Interesting.’ He murmured. He leaned back in the window sill. ‘Now ride me, witch.’ Hermione only reached the floor with her toes so she brought her legs up on the bench and put her weight on her knees as she slid up and down his hard cock. She was grateful he kept his moans and grunts to a minimum, otherwise they might get caught. Hermione froze mid-cock when someone passed their isle again, and released a breath when the girl was gone. Montague chuckled in her ear and pulled on her hips to make her move again. ‘So tense. You’re not afraid to get caught, are you?’ He teased. ‘I am, sir. If we get caught…’ She trailed off and immediately stopped moving when a student from Slytherin passed their isle and looked her straight in the eye. Their private parts were hidden beneath the table and the fabric of her skirt but her position on his lap was odd to say the least and seeing the grin on the boy’s face, he knew it too. 

He walked up to them and leaned his hip against the table. Hermione stayed as still as she could with a cock up her pussy. ‘Fuck off, Richie. We’re busy here.’ Montague barked at the boy. Hermione didn’t recognize him, he seemed quite young. ‘He’s in his third year.’ He whispered into her ear, adjusting himself underneath her. ‘Come on, at least let me watch.’ The boy pleaded, an excited sparkle in his eyes. Montague pulled out his wand and aimed it at the boy, whose grin dropped at the sight. ‘You know the rules, now get the fuck out.’ The boy frowned and stomped out of there. Hermione was relieved Montague stuck to the rules and she didn’t have to fuck with an audience. ‘Fucking entitled kids.’ Montague mumbled as he started to fuck up into her again.

There was no more teasing or dirty talk from Montague after the boy left. He moved his hips up and down sharper and faster, fully focussed on making himself come. Hermione had been very close herself when he filled her pussy up with seed and pulled out. It was very frustrating but she wouldn’t ask him to help her out. He slid out from behind her and whispered one last thing before he left. ‘Keep your blouse like that today.’ There were enough buttons loose to give her noticeable cleavage and since she had no bra on and her nipples were so hard after being teased and pinched they were very visible. She was mortified. 

It was another day of many glances at her chest for Hermione, including her friends. Even Harry wasn’t as oblivious as before anymore. His green eyes darted from her face to her breasts and back when they met in class. Most people noticed and they looked, even the professors. Hermione was dragged into empty classrooms or alcoves frequently between classes but they did give her more time to eat.

On her way to Potions, she ran into Adrian, who pulled her aside and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, he looked her up and down with a smile, his eyes lingering on her breasts for a moment. ‘You look lovely today.’ His hand moved from her neck to her cleavage, the tips of his fingers brushing the skin between her bare breasts. ‘Who is it that keeps stealing your bras? I must give him my thanks.’ His thumb slipped beneath her blouse and brushed over her nipple, making her shiver and moan softly. 

‘Montague, sir.’ Adrian hummed and nodded approvingly. ‘He’s an arse but not all of his ideas are bad.’ He grinned and pressed against her nipple before pulling his hand away fully. ‘Actually, I have to get to class soon and so do you but I wanted to ask you to join me to Hogsmeade this Sunday. I’d like to give this public sex thing a go, if you’re still open to it?’ He asked a bit awkwardly, as if he was ashamed. Hermione didn’t like the thought of having sex at Hogsmeade while everyone was there but she had made him a promise and she wasn’t planning on breaking it. He could take her whichever way he wanted to anyway.

‘I’m willing to try, yes.’ Hermione answered equally awkwardly. Adrian smiled as brightly as the sun. ‘Good. We’ll go at noon. Wear a skirt.’ He winked and kissed her goodbye before he went to his own class. Hermione sighed and already dreaded the weekend. 

Potions was terrible for Hermione. Her nipples were hard after her encounter with Adrian and she could feel nearly everyone stare when she walked into the room, even her own housemates. Someone even whispered ‘slag’ when she walked past their desk. She felt humiliated and to make things worse, she was soaking wet all through the lesson. She hadn’t been shagged before it and she was very horny. Having Snape teach the class didn’t help either. The memory of him fucking her and giving her the best orgasm of her life had her pussy dripping before he even opened his mouth to start class.

Snape asked her to stay behind again, earning her curious looks from her friends since she hadn’t messed up this time. Hermione herself felt her pussy flutter at the thought of another session but at the same time she was nervous. She still had punishment coming, as if having to pretend to be with Montague wasn’t punishment enough. 

‘Come to me, miss Granger.’ He ordered and bend over to retrieve a pink box from a drawer. It was decorated with red and black ribbons and it made her wonder what on earth was in there. ‘Your remaining punishment will take place tonight. You will come to my quarters at precisely nine o’clock dressed in this. Only this.’ He shoved the box towards her. ‘At eight o’clock you will take a bath and drink this.’ He handed her a small vial with a potion inside. ‘It’s an extra dose of a Lust potion. It will only last for a couple of hours but combined with the one you’ve already taken, it’s very potent.’ His lips lifted up into a cruel smirk. ‘You are not allowed to touch yourself unless someone tells you to do so. Are my instructions clear?’

Hermione couldn’t think of many questions as worries started to fill her head. ‘Yes, sir. May I ask what the punishment will entail?’ She got out in a trembling voice. ‘You may ask but I feel inclined not to answer.’ He paused and looked at her with poorly-hidden amusement in his eyes. ‘I will only tell you this. You will be punished with humiliation. I will not tell you exactly how, you will find out soon enough. Now leave. I have business to attend to.’ He really didn’t have to tell her twice. Hermione hurried back to her own desk to grab her bag, stuffed the pink box away, and almost sprinted out of the classroom. 

Potions had been the last class of the day so she rushed over to her dorm room, closed the curtains, and took the pink box out with a racing heart. With trembling fingers, she undid the two ribbons holding the lid on and opened it. She pulled the black and white garment out of the box and found that it was a French maid outfit, one with a very short skirt. It wasn’t what she had been expecting and it didn’t seem too bad so far. He must have more planned than this. He had seen her naked already so wearing a revealing outfit was probably not the humiliation he was talking about. 

At precisely eight o’clock, she stepped into the hot bath in the bathroom and gulped the potion down in one go. She dreaded feeling even more aroused but the instructions had been clear and Snape was not the man to disobey. None of her Masters and Madams actually. The punishments she had received so far had all been quite severe. 

The bath was already hot but the moment the potion started to do its work, her entire body felt aflame. The heat travelled over her body like a fiery typhoon and it all centred in her most sensitive areas. The sensation lasted only a few moments but it was overwhelming and near painful to experience. When the heat was gone, the arousal set in. All Hermione could think of was how badly she needed to come. Every part of her mind was focussed on sex and everything related to it. Her pussy fluttered, her clit tingled incessantly, and her nipples hardened even in the warm water. Snape had given her an impossible order, not to touch herself. Her hand slipped down her body on its own accord, sliding over her nipples and down past her belly button. The tension in her body almost snapped and Hermione pulled her hand away from herself with a wild jerk. The moment she would’ve touched herself down there, she would have come. 

She washed herself carefully, avoiding touching her more sensitive parts. It was like navigating through a minefield. She quickly dried herself and got dressed in her normal clothes. She ignored her housemates in the common room, and they did the same to her. It was half past eight when she lied down on her bed and started to cry. She had never felt such a forceful urge. It was primal and animalistic and she was positive this was part of her humiliation. She would no doubt beg him to shag her, anything to make him touch her and let her come. 

The little French maid outfit was even more revealing than she originally thought. The skirt covered her front but her bum was just full enough that the fabric didn’t fully cover it. If she bent over, he would be able to spot the plug up her bum. No underwear was provided either. At least her breasts felt secure in the tight bodice. She put on the black garter belt and thigh high stockings and black heels that were too high to be comfortable. She put floor-lengths robes on to hide it all and really hoped not too many people were still down in the common room. 

Hermione rushed past her housemates again, ignoring Ron calling her name and hurrying off through the portrait hole. She hated how much her situation had cause a rift in all of her friendships but she couldn’t see a way out. She had considered telling them the truth but they would only get angry and try to do something about it. The revenge of the Slytherins would be something she wouldn’t survive. Part of her was scared they would judge her too, for having sex with them all for so long before turning to them for help. She felt like she was too late. She had gone along with it for too long to do something about it or get help. She felt stuck.

She arrived at her Potion’s Master without encountering anyone, to her relief. She knocked on the door and waited for the deep voice to invite her in. When he did, she opened the door and startled at the sight in front of her. Snape was not alone and suddenly she knew exactly how he would humiliate her. The three men were all sat in comfortable, deep brown, cushy armchairs and looked at her expectantly. The room was quite well-lit by the many candles in the chandeliers and on the furniture, but the brown and black of the furniture made it look as if it was dark. The men sat in front of a burning fireplace, each with a drink in their hands. 

Hermione shivered at the sight of the familiar blonde, Lucius Malfoy. She didn’t recognize the other man but since he was friends with those two he couldn’t be good news for her. ‘Hermione, come in and close the door. Are you wearing what I instructed you to?’ Snape asked and put down his drink. Hermione felt as if she was in a daze as she closed the door and took a step into the room. ‘Yes, sir.’ Snape nodded and stood up. ‘As you can see, I have some visitors tonight. Show them what you’re wearing.’ He told her and circled to stand behind her, reaching over to open her robes himself, presenting her to them like she was a gift. Perhaps she was.

She felt incredibly exposed to stand there in her little outfit in front of one man she really disliked and another man she didn’t know. ‘Very lovely.’ Lucius commented with a grin. ‘You remember Lucius Malfoy.’ Snape held his arm out towards his pale friend and then at the man beside him, a man around the same age as Lucius but with dark hair and striking hazel eyes. He looked good for his age, they both did, but the teasing look in Lucius’ eyes and the hungry one in the other man’s eyes petrified Hermione. ‘And this is Evan Rosier. You may call them both sir tonight. After all, they are Slytherins and therefore your Masters.’ 

Snape moved from behind her to stand beside her. He looked her over with a grave look on his face. ‘I am pleased with your obedience but you’re not wearing it properly. Come here.’ He ordered. Hermione stepped closer, finally tearing her eyes away from the sitting men. Snape took the neckline of her bodice in his hands and roughly pulled it down until her breasts popped out and were fully exposed. The fabric was quite tight around her chest and the way it sat underneath her breasts pushed them up and out a bit. She coloured bright red and fought the urge to cover up while at the same time fighting the urge to press her breasts against his lingering hands. He only touched her for a short moment but she was aching for more.

‘Are your nipples usually so hard?’ Rosier asked, his eyes focussed on her large breasts. Hermione burned even brighter underneath the gaze of this stranger. ‘No, sir.’ Her gaze dropped to the floor in embarrassment. ‘I gave her an extra dose of my special Lust potion.’ Snape explained. ‘You didn’t.’ Lucius exclaimed, his eyes twinkling in amusement. ‘Poor girl, you must be trembling with need. Show us.’ Lucius said. ‘Show us how aroused you are. Turn around and bend over.’ Hermione reluctantly turned to face the door and bend over, knowing full-well they would be able to see everything. 

She heard Lucius walk towards her. He tapped the inside of her legs with his cane to spread them wider. ‘You are positively dripping, girl.’ The burning embarrassment of his inspection made her wetter and wetter and part of her wished he would touch her so she could finally find release from the building sexual tension. He tapped the butt plug with his cane twice and it almost send her over the edge. ‘Nice touch.’ He addressed Snape and set his cane back on the floor with a thud. ‘Yes, I agree. It appears anal was…difficult for the girl. This opens her up to make it easier.’ Rosier hummed in contemplation. ‘How considerate.’ He murmured. ‘Yes.’ Lucius agreed. ‘This generation is certainly gentler than ours was.’

‘Not all of them, I assure you that.’ Snape said in a dry voice. ‘Very well. You may stand.’ Hermione stood back up and turned to face them. ‘Your punishment starts now.’ Snape waved his wand and caught a feather duster in his hand. ‘You will clean the room and be thorough. I don’t want to find one single flicker of dust when you’re done.’ He ordered. Hermione looked at him quite dumbly, surprised at the turn the conversation had taken. She had certainly expected them to ravage her, all three of them. Snape raised an eyebrow and looked both threatening and slightly amused. ‘I didn’t buy the outfit for show, miss Granger. You may begin.’ He said and turned away. He and Lucius sat down in their chairs and resumed their drinking. 

Hermione felt painfully aware of the way her breasts jiggled with every step she took, thankfully she was walking away from them. Not that they noticed. The three men had already resumed their previous conversation and didn’t even pay attention to her. She was grateful they didn’t, that case they wouldn’t notice the slickness slide down her thigh. Hermione focussed on the task she was given, forcing her mind on the dust on the furniture and desperately tried to ignore the pulsing need between her legs. She just needed to get through this punishment without earning another.

The room wasn’t that big so Hermione was done with dusting fairly quickly, only Snape didn’t dismiss her so she went over it all again. Slickness was slowly dribbling down her thigh and her arousal was making her mind fuzzy. She needed to be touched so badly, she was close to tears. 

‘Miss Granger!’ Snape’s sharp voice woke her from her hazy prison of arousal. ‘I do not appreciate having to repeat myself. Come here at once.’ She had not even heard him the first time, she was too busy with either dusting off properly or forcing herself to think of something else than sex. Hermione hurried over to the three men, turning red at both the humiliation of not having listened to her Master and the pairs of eyes on her jiggling breasts. ‘I’m sorry, sir.’ She lowered her head and stood beside his chair. He looked at her with his obsidian eyes until she dared to look back. ‘It’s time for the next part of the night to begin. Go to my guests and make them feel welcome. Do whatever it takes to please them.’ Hermione nodded but looked apprehensive as she glanced behind at a grinning Lucius. ‘Come, girl. You’re not scared, are you?’ His grin grew a little wider asking his question. 

Hermione dragged her feet walking over to him but she listened. She was, indeed, much too scared not to listen. She stopped in front of him, looking at his knees instead of his face. He reached out a hand and immediately started to fondle her breast. ‘Marvellous.’ He ran his thumb over her hard nipple. ‘Your finest work yet, I’d say.’ Lucius complimented Snape, who only nodded once in response. Hermione shuddered several times but Lucius pulled away before her orgasm broke through. ‘You are very flushed, dear. And your eyes are glassy.’ He tilted his head and lifted his lips in a smirk that reminded her of his son. ‘You are incredibly aroused, aren’t you?’

‘Yes, sir.’ Hermione responded on a breath. Lucius nodded and opened his trousers. ‘Well, so am I.’ He fished out his cock, which was indeed quite hard. He brought his cane to her shoulder and pressed down. ‘Kneel.’ Hermione dropped to her knees so close before him that her breasts rested against his knees. Lucius opened his legs and took her chin in her hand. ‘Such a pretty mouth.’ He ran his thumb over her plump bottom lip. ‘Let’s put it to use.’ Hermione looked at his cock, then into his eyes and she shivered. How debauched she had become that the thought of giving this foul wizard a blowjob excited her. 

She shuffled closer so she was sat between his knees and took the his erection in her small hand, running her fingertips over his length until she gripped him at the base. She moaned softly at the feeling of his hard rod underneath that silky skin. It was rather average in size but it was beautifully shaped. Right before she darted her tongue out, she glanced up briefly to see Lucius’ face. His greyish blue eyes were starting to haze over in lust, just like hers. The sight of a man so caught up in his desires was titillating. 

She licked up and down his shaft a couple of times, teasing both him and herself. The moment she took him inside her mouth, she closed her eyes and let lust take her over completely. Her entire body shook as her pussy fluttered around nothing, her orgasm rushing through her like a whirlwind. 

Lucius grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her from his cock. He pulled hard so she would be forced to look at him. ‘Did you just come from sucking my cock?’ He asked, a hint of incredulousness in his tone. Hermione’s cheeks burned in shame. She had actually come from having his cock in her mouth. The feeling of it had just been so very arousing. She damned those Lust potions to hell. ‘Yes, sir.’ 

Lucius let out a loud laugh and looked at Snape. ‘Your potions are truly wonderous.’ Snape responded with an amused sort of smirk. Lucius returned his attention back to the witch at his feet. ‘I’ve seen witches come after vaginal stimulation, nipples stimulation, and even only stimulation of the ear…’ He took her earlobe between his fingers. ‘But never the mouth. Extraordinary. Go on.’ He let go of her hair and let her return to his slick cock. 

After the release of an incredible amount of sexual tension in her body, she could think a little more clearly and suddenly the cock in her mouth didn’t arouse her as much. In fact, knowing that it was the cock of Pureblood elitist and snob Lucius Malfoy repulsed her. It didn’t last long, though. Soon, arousal took over once more and her shame and disgust were pushed aside by pure, carnal lust. Lucius didn’t help either. The most erotic sounds left his mouth in his pleasure. Not many men liked to be too vocal during sex but Hermione found that it was quite stimulating. His deep grunts and honest sighs went straight to her pulsing clit.

He pulled her off again, before he could finish down her throat. He held her by the hair so he could have a proper look at the girl who sucked him so magnificently. ‘I have no intention of coming yet, no matter how hard you make it to hold back. Why don’t you go over to my friend while I recover?’ Hermione looked at Rosier, who was watching her carefully, his hazel eyes intelligent and sharp. Suddenly, he scared her more than Lucius had. There was no choice in the matter, however. 

She rose to her feet and walked to the other man in the room, noticing how slippery her thighs were as she walked. She stopped before him and lowered her head, hesitant to pleasure him as she had Lucius. ‘You are a beautiful girl. I can see why you were chosen. Take a step back and put your hands behind your head for me.’ She did what he said and locked her fingers on the back of her head. He stood up and looked very closely at her body. 

‘Very nice breasts, though I must credit Severus for that.’ He ran a finger underneath her breasts and went on to circle her. ‘Nice, plump little arse.’ His warm palm lied on one cheek for a moment. He pressed his body against hers from behind and rested both of his hands on her belly. ‘Perfect flat stomach. Very impressive.’ 

He walked to stand in front of her again and paused. ‘No bruises on your body. That surprises me. I believe this generation truly is a lot softer than ours. Perhaps I should show you what it was like to be fucked as a Slytherin toy in our time.’ He pondered out loud, his eyes glimmering with something dark. ‘Yes…’ He murmured and grinned, showing a row of perfect white teeth. ‘I think I shall. But first I’ll finish my inspection. Put your hands on the armrest and bend over.’ 

Hermione waited until he stepped aside and bend over, knowing full well that her arse and slit were on display as she did. ‘Yes, very nice.’ She heard Rosier say behind her. Suddenly, two fingers slid up her pussy, making Hermione gasp and stick her bum out even more, hoping he would make her come. She really should be ashamed of her feelings and actions but she was too far gone to care. Once the potions wore off, she would bury herself in a mountain of shame but not at the moment. At the moment, she just wished someone would fill her up. 

‘Eager little girl, aren’t you?’ Rosier retracted his fingers and wiped them on her bum. ‘Very wet indeed. You must be close to coming again. Your pussy clenched on my fingers so hard, I could barely get them back.’ All three men chuckled lightly and shared amused glances. Suddenly, the plug up her bum started to twist slowly. It was quite unexpected but the feeling was overwhelming and sensual and it tore a deep moan from Hermione’s chest. ‘It seems that anal is no longer a problem, Severus. In fact, I daresay the girl is going to enjoy it.’ He pushed it in and out and made Hermione come violently, arching her back and throwing her head back. She moaned so loud, she didn’t hear Lucius’ comment. ‘I doubt it with that monster between your legs.’ 

When Hermione was done coming, the plug was gone and Rosier’s hands were spreading her cheeks wide open. She turned to look at him and found a dark look in his eyes. ‘I am going to fuck you the way I promised.’ He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up until she was straight. His lips hovered over her ear, pressing a gentle kiss right below it, sending a shiver down her spine. ‘I want you to bend over the way you just did, only on Lucius’ chair.’ He let her go quite abruptly, she nearly fell over from the sudden loss of support. 

She wobbled over to Lucius on her heels and bent over the way she did before, her hands on the armrest and her bum up in the air. It was highly uncomfortable to be so close to Lucius, especially in such a position knowing what was going to happen. Lucius put a warm and gentle hand on her cheek and she dared to look at him. ‘Look behind you.’ He said and let go of her face. Hermione turned her head and was just in time to see Rosier drop his underwear. His cock was absolutely enormous. It was one hundred percent the biggest she had seen so far. Blaise’s came close but he had never shagged her with it, save for her mouth. There was no way it would fit inside of her. She would tear apart.

She looked at Lucius with fresh panic in her eyes. For the first time that evening, she felt like running away and risking punishment. Surely it couldn’t be worse than receiving that man’s monster cock. ‘Please.’ She mouthed to Lucius, hoping that he would somehow help her. She knew it was futile. He smirked and caressed her breasts very gently. The moment she felt the tip of that humongous thing against her arsehole, she was in a frenzy similar to the one when Montague wanted to penetrate it for the first time ever. 

She jolted herself towards Lucius, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body fully against his. ‘Please no. It’s too big.’ She looked back at Rosier, who was watching her with a frown. ‘Please, sir, please. I beg you. It will tear me apart.’ Tears fell down her face and onto Lucius’ shoulders. Rosier looked at Snape. ‘Was she not told the rules? To never tell her Masters no. It seems like she is denying me pleasure.’ Snape sighed deeply and stood up from his chair. He stood beside her and looked into her tear-filled eyes. ‘Miss Granger, you do remember the rules, don’t you?’ Hermione nodded and sniffled. ‘You’ve come here tonight to accept your punishment, did you not?’ Hermione nodded again. ‘And you wouldn’t want to earn more punishment, do you?’ Hermione shook her head meekly. ‘No, sir.’

‘What did I tell you to do at the very start?’ He asked. ‘To please your guests, sir, whatever it takes.’ She responded quickly, her panic taking over once more. ‘But sir, it’s too big. Please don’t make me.’ She pleaded with fresh tears. Snape held a hand up and barked out. ‘Enough! You are merely a toy for us to do with what we please. Stop your crying and let Lucius go before you suffocate him, for Merlin’s sake. I will count down from five and you will get back into position and let your Master do whatever he wants. If you do not obey, if you struggle or tell him no again you will receive more punishment and believe me, it will not be as easy as tonight. Five.’ He started to count. Hermione hesitantly let go of Lucius’ neck and pulled back a bit. ‘Four.’ She wiped at the tears on her face but they kept falling. ‘Three.’ She pulled her body back from Lucius. ‘Two.’ She looked into Lucius’ eyes and was surprised to find more than just cruel amusement in there. There was actually a trace of sympathy in there. ‘If the girl in our time was able to take it, then so are you.’ He said, and surprisingly, it helped her to find new confidence that this too would not break her. ‘One.’ She was bent over the armchair once more, trembling on her legs and still weeping silently but she stood her ground. 

She forced herself to stay in her position when the tip of his monster cock poked at her little puckered hole, biting her lip and closing her eyes firmly shut. The cock went down a little and found her soaking pussy hole. He dipped and slid it between her lips until it was all slick and wet. ‘I really shouldn’t be doing this after your behaviour but you do seem fragile.’ He pushed two fingers inside of her pussy repeatedly, each time taking more wetness with him and rubbing it into her arse. ‘There.’ He pressed two slick fingers inside her arse and twisted it until her hole was nice and wet. ‘My good deed of the month.’ Rosier commented drily. Lucius chuckled softly. 

The moment he positioned his cock at her arse and he started to push in, Hermione once again panicked. Only this time she managed to keep it inside. Her entire body began to tremble, from either fear or physical stress, she did not know, but she kept in position and worked hard to let him in. ‘Breathe.’ Lucius encouraged. The tip of his cock stretched the ring of her anus wide enough and he popped in, suddenly filling her hole so incredibly fully, her hips jerked forward, away from the pain it brought. Rosier had his hands on her hips, however, and he quickly pulled her back, pulling her even further on his cock. She cried out in pain and clung on to the armrest on the brown chair with her nails. 

Each time he pulled out and slammed back in, he went a little deeper, and every single time it hurt more. A warm hand on her cheek pulled her focus away from the pain in her backside. She looked at Lucius with teary eyes. ‘You’re doing amazing.’ He said honestly. A soft sob left Hermione’s mouth. ‘It hurts.’ Lucius nodded with a small smile. ‘Let me distract you.’ He leaned in and did the most unexpected thing. He kissed her. The touch of his lips was gentle, careful even, but it quickly grew hungry. He brought both of his hands to her face and forced his tongue inside to find hers and play with it quite sensually. The kiss was so intimate, so erotic, it brought back all that tension that had been building inside of Hermione but had been pushed away by the pain. He pulled back for a short moment and looked deep into her eyes. They both had a glaze of lust in their eyes and the chemistry between them was palpable. Hermione had never expected Lucius Malfoy to be such a sensual kisser. 

Kissing Lucius was a great distraction from the huge cock in her arse but it didn’t quite take away all the pain, especially since Rosier was set on showing her how rough they used to be back in their day. His movements became quicker and sharper and his grip on her hips tighter. She would surely have those bruises he had wanted to see tomorrow. Finally, he slid out of her and the fullness was gone. ‘Has she ever been double-teamed?’ Rosier asked Snape. ‘Not the way you mean. Mouth and cunt, yes, but no more.’ Hermione remained in position as they spoke, the warning of more punishment still fresh in her mind. ‘How about it, Malfoy? Are you up for it?’ Lucius peeled his lips away from Hermione and looked at her for a moment, thinking it over. Then he nodded and Hermione finally realized what they were planning to do. Rosier’s cock had barely fit in her arse, trying to squeeze another one inside of her would be impossible. 

‘Come sit on my lap.’ Hermione carefully climbed on top of Lucius, shivering when her pussy rested right on top of his cock. ‘Merlin.’ She whispered underneath her breath. Her arousal hit her at full force. Forgotten was the bigotry this man usually spouted. She could only see how straight his nose was or how masculine his strong jaw made him. Not a blemish on his skin either. This man was like a sculpture of a Greek God, cut out of marble without a single flaw. He touched her thighs to lift her up a bit, positioned his cock at her weeping pussy, and let her sit down on it. They both closed their eyes and moaned deeply. The shared arousal and lust between them overwhelmed Hermione. She buried her face in Lucius’s neck as another orgasm was torn from her heated body. ‘That’s it.’ Lucius pushed his cock up deeper into her clenching pussy. ‘Take all you need.’

In the last waves of her pleasure, Hermione leaned in and kissed Lucius on her own accord. She didn’t usually take initiative when she was being used but she was so overcome by how sensual this man was, she didn’t even think about it. She was rudely shook from her pleasure when Rosier pulled harshly on her hair so he could see her face. ‘Bend over more and stick your arse out. Be careful to keep his cock inside.’ Lucius slid down in the chair to accommodate both Hermione and his friend. Hermione’s arse was up more while she lied on top of Lucius, his cock snuggly inside her fluttering pussy. This time Rosier’s cock didn’t slide in as easily as before. He had to fit himself inside beside another cock filling the young girl. 

Hermione cried as he pushed and clung on to Lucius, crying against his chest as Rosier pushed harder. The pressure when he was finally sheeted inside was dizzying and painful. Hermione was simply trying to get through it when the two men started to move, one pulling while the other pushed. ‘Very good, little toy.’ Rosier commented breathily. ‘Why don’t we fill her up completely? For old times’ sake.’ He said. It didn’t settle in what exactly that meant until Snape stood beside the chair with his trousers down and his erection out. He grabbed Hermione by the chin and held her head up. He pushed against her lips with his cock until she opened up and let him in. It was all too much for Hermione. One hard rod up her arse, another in her pussy, while yet one more stuffed her mouth. It was painful and too stimulating. She cried fat tears when the most explosive orgasm yet travelled through her body in hot waves of electric pleasure. She struggled not to bite down on Snape’s cock while her pussy and arse clenched around the two rods in her body. Snape pulled out just to be safe and sounds she didn’t know she could make left her mouth, moaning and pleading and begging, all nonsensical things. It seemed to amuse Snape, since there was a smirk on his face when she looked up. 

He tapped her cheek with his slippery cock. ‘You’ve had your pleasure. Now open up and give me mine.’ He forced himself back in before she comprehended what he’d said and fucked her mouth in earnest. She gagged multiple times, all while her pussy and arse were being abused quite thoroughly. She endured it, telling herself that the pain would not last. It would end sometime and then she could go to bed and rest her sore body. Luckily for her, the three men all fucked her hard so they’d come soon. First it was Lucius who grunted and filled her up with his seed. Rosier followed rapidly, slapping her arse when he filled it. Snape took a little longer but eventually he made her choke on his thick cum. She had never felt more dirty than the moment two cocks were pulled from her body and a rush of seed followed it. All of her holes were filled with the seed of three different men. She truly and fully belonged to Slytherin. It had never been more clear. 

The three men dressed themselves properly and took their places in the chairs while Hermione stood on weak legs, hoping her punishment was over. She wasn’t sure if she could take anymore. ‘You did well enough tonight, miss Granger. No extra punishment will be granted. You will put your robes on, but leave the maid outfit as it is. Go to the Slytherin dungeons and find miss Greengrass. She is expecting you. You are granted tomorrow off to recover. Go on.’ 

Her hands trembled around the fabric as Hermione put on the robes she had left at the door. She couldn’t wait to get out of there and get as far away from that monster cock as possible. ‘You did well, miss Granger. Until we meet again.’ Lucius raised his refilled glass at her. Rosier didn’t even look at her as she walked out the door. 

Thankfully, there weren’t many people left in the Slytherin common room as Hermione was let in by Draco. Only he and Daphne were still there and Draco made himself scarce so the girls could be alone. Hermione clung to her robes, her cheeks painted with streaks of tears. She must look a complete mess. Daphne reached out and grabbed her hand. ‘Come on.’ She pulled on Hermione’s hand until she followed along, not really paying attention to where they were going. They followed a dark, poorly-lit hallway and entered what appeared to be quite the luxurious bathroom, a huge drop-in bath being the centre. It was already filled with hot water and the scented oils filled the room with a very pleasant aroma. ‘Let’s get you cleaned up.’ Daphne opened Hermione’s robes and started to unbutton the French maid outfit for her. Hermione was too tired to protest. She had seen her naked already anyway, they all had. 

Hermione let Daphne guide her into the bath, relishing the warmth on her sore body. The heat burned a bit on her sensitive areas after being having been used so thoroughly but it was a pleasant burn. It made her feel clean. Daphne grabbed a sponge and lathered it generously with soap, then began to clean Hermione’s body. Hermione lied back and let the girl soothe her into a somewhat calmer state. With long, gentle strokes, Daphne soaped up her arms, squatting beside the bath. It was nice for a little while but then she moved the sponge over her neck and Hermione felt a tingle down there. The moment the sponge brushed over her nipples, she shivered. Daphne must have noticed. 

‘How are you feeling?’ She asked softly. Hermione burst into tears. ‘I’m horny.’ She cried. ‘How can I still be horny after everything that happened? There must be something wrong with me.’ Fat tears joined the warmth of the bathwater as Hermione cried out. Daphne ran a hand over her hair to calm her down. ‘It’s the potion, Hermione. There’s nothing wrong with you. It won’t last more than another hour, I promise. Do you want me to help you find some relieve? I don’t have much experience with girls – none to be exact, but I could try. Or do you want me to get one of the boys?’ She asked, clearly eager to help her. Hermione preferred to try to relieve herself of the tension but she had learned that orgasms given to herself weren’t nearly as satisfying. There was only one student she could think of she wouldn’t hate as much helping her out. She wiped the tears from her face and looked at Daphne with hesitation on her face. ‘Do you know if Adrian is still awake?’

Daphne quickly nodded. ‘Of course. I’ll go get him. I’ll be right back.’ She rushed out and left Hermione in the bathroom all by herself. Daphne couldn’t have been gone very long but in that short time the evening replayed itself in Hermione’s mind several times. The three men hadn’t been particularly cruel, not the way Montague could be sometimes, but they had been harsh in their own manner. Particularly Rosier had been unforgiving. She was reminded yet another time that she truly was nothing more than a vessel for their pleasure. She possessed no more worth in their eyes. Perhaps that had been the punishment all along, instead of the humiliation Hermione thought it had been about. She had been made to feel like an object. 

She was still crying when the door opened and Adrian walked in. He rid himself of his clothes quickly and joined Hermione in the tub. ‘Oh, come here.’ He pulled on her upper arms so he could take her into a tight embrace. He put a hand on the back of her head to guide her face into his neck, and rubbed her back with the other. ‘I can’t stand to see you cry like this.’ He moved his legs on either side of her and pulled her until she was sat in his lap. The moment their intimate parts touched, Hermione flinched and jerked her hips up. 

‘I don’t want to be aroused anymore!’ She cried. ‘I swear I don’t. I didn’t want it. I didn’t.’ She sobbed. ‘Shh, I know.’ Adrian grabbed her face between his large hands and stopped her from panicking so badly. ‘Look at me. I know. I believe you. Calm down. I’ll help you.’ Hermione wrestled herself off his lap. ‘I don’t want to have sex, please. It hurts.’ A wave of water went over the edge of the tub as she moved to the other side. ‘Then we won’t. Love, I’m not here to take advantage of you. I just want to help you.’ He said in a calm voice. He moved a little closer towards her but didn’t force her onto his lap like before. 

‘Snape shared his punishment for you with the board. I know you drank another dose tonight. It won’t last much longer, I promise. Until then, let me take care of you. Come sit between my legs. Just let me help you.’ He held out his hand until Hermione took it. She was pulled closer until she rested her back against Adrian’s chest. The feeling of his member against her bum made her sob. Adrian wrapped one arm around her just underneath her breasts and held her still while another hand slid between her legs. ‘I’ve got you.’ He whispered.


End file.
